Deadly Betrayal
by hjh-31
Summary: Kietro. Kitty's POV, alternate reality setting. Kitty has a twin sister but they're not at all similar. Her life's a wreck but then a guy moves next door... things then go from bad to worse. UPDATED Chapter 18 now up!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I'm really, really bored so I've decided to start yet another Kitty/Pietro fic. I know I'm hopeless aren't I? Well please let me know what you think of it, I'll be updating this one a lot more quicker because I've already got it all written out. It all depends on you lot and whether you like it or not and whether you review. So I leave it up to you. One of my own characters, others will come later.  
  
Most importantly - THIS FIC IS VERY MUCH ALTERNATE REALITY. So if you don't like it I won't be hurt or anything, just let me know what you think and I won't waste my time and post up anymore chappies.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
My name's Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde. Our folks split up when we were five so my Dad took us and we moved away. My sister Kory and I are identical twins. I'm 2 minutes older than her. We now live with our dad. My mom was an ''A'' class loser or at least that's what my dad calls her. A as in advanced. I don't think she's that bad but Kory doesn't like her too much. She never did. Sometimes I wish I had a mom to talk too, I'm turning sixteen soon and my dad doesn't quite cut it when it comes to boys. He'd rather I become a nun. My sister Kory is a real pain sometimes but she's all I have. We share everything; the same school, the same bedroom but we don't share the same lives. We're two totally different people. We attend Bayville High - "high"as in say hello to the worst period in your life. Not alot of guys there, mostly losers, like my mom but then again I'm one too. I haven't any friends, not even a pet. Yep, I'm a very big loser. Sometimes I wish I were more like my sister. She's popular, smart, funny, and extremely beautiful. With chocolate brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, a button nose, blood red lips and a supermodel body, all the guys go out of their way to keep her happy. A future cheerleader. Well if she does make the squad one-day, I'll no longer have a sister. On the other hand, I'm the total opposite. We look exactly alike but Kory just flaunts hers alot more.  
  
My dad keeps telling me I'm too much like my mom. That I should be more like him, preferably more like Kory. My mom was shy, quiet and extremely reserved, alot like me. The only problem is that she's an alcoholic. She always was, ever since I could remember. There was one time when she tried to get help but the bottle was her life, more important than anything, even me. She often called me her little magician, no matter how tough the situation I'd always managed to escape without anyone's help. Dad worries about me not getting enough socialization, he's worried I'll end up like her. Alone and jobless and a hopeless dreamer. I know mom and with enough faith in her maybe someday she'll clean up her act and come back. That is if dad wants her back. I know he still loves her but he's too scared to admit it.  
  
Today was the final day of school before summer break. I hate summer, two and half months with absolutely nothing to do but smell the neighbour's barbeque and fight bugs. New people were moving in next door. That was just perfect, new people to meet and for my dad to push me to be friends with, that is if they have a kid. As I said before, I hate summer. Kory wasn't going to hang out with me today; it's a ritual. Every Friday before summer begins she hangs with her friends, eat pizzas, drink diet cokes, go shopping and stroll in the house at around ten. She's then going to make some lame excuse for not being able to hang with me all summer. As I said before, I hate summer. So I'm on my own, as usual.  
  
The new neighbours arrived and they, I mean he had a kid, a boy. No way dad was getting me to be friends with him. I get all nervous around guys, guess that's why I never talk to any. This piece of junk! My laces always get tied around the broken spoke wires. I wish I had a new bike. I'm begging dad to buy me a new one and I've been a good girl so maybe I'll get it. Unlocking this front door is always a real pain; it's always stuck. Someone was behind me.  
  
"Hi.''  
  
"Ur, um...hey.''  
  
"Did I scare you?''  
  
"No duh, I always breathe this heavy!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. My name's Pietro, what's yours?''  
  
"My name? I don't even know you! I can't just tell you my name!''  
  
"Oh, well...Ur, I'm your new neighbour. My dad's in the car and we were wondering if we could maybe make a quick call. The moving van isn't here with all our stuff and we kind of want somewhere to sleep tonight. I'll pay for the call.''  
  
"Oh sure, my name's Kitty and you don't have to pay for the call.''  
  
"Kitty, that's pretty.''  
  
"Thanks.''  
  
I felt like such an idiot. No wonder guys never come near me. The door finally opened. I showed him the way to the phone and went upstairs to rest my stuff. When I came downstairs, he was off the phone and waiting for me.  
  
"Any luck?''  
  
"Yeah, they'll be here in a few hours. They got lost. Anyway thanks for the phone call. Maybe I'll see you around.''  
  
"I doubt it but it was nice meeting you.''  
  
"Maybe next time you won't bite my head off.'  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess I'm just not a friendly person.''  
  
"You seem fine to me.''  
  
"Yeah well you won't think so when you meet my sister.''  
  
"I got to go, I'll see you.''  
  
"Yeah bye.''  
  
I knew that was the last conversation I was going to have with him but he was really cute though. No strike that - he was beautiful! And beautiful was a word I would rarely ever associate with a guy. About six feet, platinum hair, azure blue eyes, slim built but with a muscular physique and a unique name, Pietro. He talked rather fast too. Oh well, one more guy to add to Kory's list.  
  
The night crept up very fast so I decided to grab some dinner. Dad had called and said he'd be working late so I ordered a pizza. Another lonely night for me. Kory came home around nine and I was really worried about her because she had this dazed look.  
  
"I think I'm in love!''  
  
"Again. Who is it this time? Captain of the football team?''  
  
''Please Kitty he's old news. I'll give you a hint, he's tall and really cute.''  
  
"Oh wow that's really helpful. I give up, who is it?''  
  
"Pietro Maximoff.''  
  
"Who's Pietro Maximoff?''  
  
"Hello, earth to Kitty - our new neighbour! I saw him this afternoon at The Pit grabbing some burgers for his family.''  
  
"And you know his name already! You sure don't waste time!''  
  
"Hey word gets around!''  
  
"How could you be in love? You've never even talked to this guy!''  
  
"Well I'll get to know him tomorrow afternoon when you go over and invite him to dinner.''  
  
"Me? Why? You're the one that's gaga over him."  
  
''I know but I can't let him see me before he sees me."  
  
"But we look exactly the same."  
  
" Yeah that's true except I'm not so, not so... what's the word... dull."  
  
"Oh brother!''  
  
"Please Ty, say you'll do it for me!''  
  
"No way!''  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please...''  
  
"You won't stop till I say yes, won't you?''  
  
"No.''  
  
"Alright fine, just leave me alone now I want to get some sleep.''  
  
"Thanks Kit and I promise I'll return the favour.''  
  
"Yeah, sure you will. Maybe someday I'll meet a guy.''  
  
"Goodnight Kit.'' Kory walked off into the bathroom humming.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, shaking my head slightly, "Goodnight.''  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: So let me have it. Tell me the truth. As I said before it's a lot alternate reality and not at all like the usual perky, bubbly, cheer everyone up Kitty we all know and love. But it's an interesting twist don't you think? Hey also let me know if you think I should include their powers in it. Well let me know what you think. According to the nature of the reviews I'll continue with it or not. Thanks for my indulgence though. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. and according to them I've decided to continue on with this fic. So I hope you continue to enjoy it. I just decided that if I'm gonna include the rest of the X men I'm gonna have to place them in the Bayville area. So Kitty and the rest of the gang goes to Bayville High. Also the rest of the guys have fully recognised their powers but Kitty hasn't as yet. She's just beginning to realise that something weird is going on with her.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
The alarm went off. I glanced over at Kory's bed but she wasn't in it. Figures! It's Saturday morning; she's at a friend's house. Ten in the morning. I wish I could just sleep away this summer. I just realized that Kory didn't give a reason for not being able to hang together. Oh yeah, I knew one, Pietro Maximoff. I wonder if dad came home. I checked his room and he wasn't in it. There was a note outside his door saying that he came home and left early this morning. Oh well someone has to work to keep Kory dressed. He left a surprise for me in the living room. I figured it was nothing big so I got dressed for a fun filled morning of cartoons and comedies. In the living room sat a brand new mountain bike and another note from dad. A surprise or rather an apology for working all the time and not being able to spend this summer with me. Every summer dad and I would bike up to Bayville Peak and camp out. That's the best thing about it. Kory would stay at a friend's, as always. I guess that trip was out of the picture this summer.  
  
Later that afternoon I decided to go for a ride, give my new bike a trial run. Maybe I'll even see Pietro and I won't have to go over to his house. It was a great day and the bike was fantastic. I did see Pietro but he was with a couple of other guys. I've seen them around school but I didn't know much about them. He sure didn't waste any time. He had friends already. Well I figure I'll be going over to his house.  
  
This stupid door! I have to ask dad to fix this. The phone rang. I couldn't get the door open. The phone kept ringing until finally it stopped. Maybe it was dad. I'll call him back.  
  
"Hey.''  
  
I turned around to find Pietro in his yard with a basketball in his hand.  
  
"Hi, what's up?''  
  
"Nothing much, just heading over to the park to play some ball.''  
  
"With those guys you were with earlier?"  
  
"Yeah my dad introduced us. Lance Alvers, Todd Tolensky and Freddie Dukes. Lance and Todd are a real riot."  
  
"Yeah I bet they are!"  
  
"Hey you wanna come?"  
  
"I don't think so. Basketball really isn't my thing."  
  
"Hey don't you have any friends, don't you get out?''  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't. Any more questions about my life? Urgh... this stupid door!'' Fiddling with the lock and in her total frustration, Kitty's entire arm phased through the door. *What is this? How did this happen*  
  
Kitty glanced around nervously to see if Pietro had seen anything. He was staring at her quizzically. *Come on Kitty, breathe, breathe.* She tried desperately to calm down but it only made her more nervous. She struggled to pull her arm out but she couldn't. She was in a complete panic now.  
  
"Can I help you with that?''  
  
"No thanks I'll get it.'' Kitty squinted her eyes shut and concentrated like never before. She slowly felt her hand emerging from the door.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?''  
  
"Geez, doing what?'' Kitty unconsciously yelled out in her annoyance.  
  
"Pushing me away! Every time I ask you something personal you act all crazy! You know you've got some real trust issues.''  
  
"Duh you think! That's why it's personal and I don't think my trust issues are any of your business.''  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'll see you around.''  
  
"Hey, wait...Pietro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump down your throat.''  
  
"Yeah right.''  
  
"Wait.''  
  
"What?''  
  
"Um...my sister was wondering if you would come over to have dinner.''  
  
"Would you be there?''  
  
"Uh, no. That's why I said my sister. Don't tell her I said anything but she saw you yesterday and she thinks you're really cute. Wants to get to know you.''  
  
"Oh.''  
  
"So would you?''  
  
"Yeah sure, no problem.''  
  
"Great now she can stop hounding me! So I'll see you around eight.''  
  
"Eight it is.''  
  
"Bye and thanks for not being mad.''  
  
"That's okay, I'll see you tonight.''  
  
The doorbell rang. Kory was excited and I was excited because dad and I were going out for dinner. So instead of having dinner at the house Kory had to change her plans and take Pietro to the burger joint, with friends or rather chaperons. I answered the door and it was Pietro. He was punctual. Actually five minutes early.  
  
"I thought you weren't joining us. Did you change your mind?''  
  
"Are you crazy? And risk being killed by my sister? She would rather jump off a cliff than have me go to dinner with you two. I'm going out with my dad.''  
  
"I sort of wish you were coming, I haven't had a chance to get to know you.''  
  
"Well that's life and when you see my sister you won't even miss me.''  
  
"That's hard to believe.''  
  
"Actually it isn't. Believe me they all forget about me, they even somehow forget my name. Oh well I'm still alive.''  
  
"Well since you keep going on about your sister, I'll ask you now before I meet her. How about a ride tomorrow?''  
  
"With me? Are you sure?''  
  
"Of course I'm sure.''  
  
"Alright then, I'll come over.''  
  
"Whenever you want, my day is totally free.''  
  
Kory came downstairs and I thought Pietro's eyes would bug out. Maybe I shouldn't have made those plans with him. Knowing Kory she would make plans for tomorrow. Well another Sunday with dad.  
  
"Hey I'm Kory.''  
  
''Hi my name is Pietro. You look wonderful.''  
  
"Thanks, ready to go.''  
  
"Sure.''  
  
He didn't even say goodbye. I just knew it, it happens all the time. Dad and I went to this fancy restaurant where they used those little finger bowls. He wanted to make up for not being around all the time. I made him get real and we grabbed a burger and saw a movie.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Well review and let me know how you think it's going. Again by the nature of them I'll continue or not - I'm still a little skeptical about the whole thing. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews Pyrosprite, Queen of Hearts 747 and Katgirl. You really made me feel a little more confident about this fic and if no one else reviews at least I know you would. So this chapter is for you guys although I must say it's a little short.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I hated Sundays; it's always so boring. I remembered Pietro's little rendezvous. I knew he forgot all about it but just to be polite I went over to see him. To my surprise he remembered and he was ready. I felt really weird. I hadn't planned it going this far.  
  
"You actually remembered.''  
  
"Of course what did you think, I would forget about you?''  
  
"Actually I did.''  
  
"Well I didn't so let's go riding.''  
  
The day was actually fun and I actually had a friend, besides that group of really weird kids who keep trying to talk to me all the time. We rode up to Grant rose Hill and stopped at The Pit for a burger. I was having a blast. Then we rode over to the park and I showed Pietro my favourite spot. It was a really cool day and I was really tired.  
  
"So what happened with my sister last night?''  
  
"Nothing much. We grabbed a burger and saw some really boring movie. She sure is pretty though.''  
  
"Like I don't always hear that. It's always Kory this and Kory that. It gets so irritating sometimes.''  
  
"She is pretty but I never said she was prettier than you.''  
  
"Excuse me? You're kidding right? We look exactly the same! Me prettier than my sister, I don't think so.''  
  
"Yeah you do but you don't hide yourself under all that make up. You show off your natural beauty."  
  
Pietro brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. He placed his hand on my cheek and there was this awkward moment of silence. He bent in closer and whispered to me.  
  
"And no offence or anything but you're more fun too.''  
  
He smiled at me and I blushed like an idiot. *Good going Kitty, show the guy that you've never had someone show a minimal amount of interest in you before.*  
  
''Thanks; you're the first person to ever say that." I smiled back at him and poked him playfully, "are you sure there wasn't something in that burger you ate last night?''  
  
"No there wasn't. Now since we're getting along so well, tell me about yourself.''  
  
"What's to tell? My mom is an alcoholic and my dad is a work-aholic. My sister pretty much runs everything around here and I'm. I'm the invisible one."  
  
"Well that sure sums it all up. Why do you keep saying that everyone thinks you're invisible? I sure don't, I noticed you.''  
  
"Yeah I guess you did but that's only because you needed to make a phone call.''  
  
"Now that's not true. I would have met you sometime, wouldn't I?''  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I don't have much friends so I don't get out much. Kory's the popular one.''  
  
"You brought her up not me.''  
  
"I know I did but she is my sister and I do like her. It's just that when everyone sees her they forget they've even met me; it's gets so annoying after a while. But then there's my dad. He treats us both exactly the same. No favourites or anything like that.''  
  
"Well you are twins. I'm tired of talking about your sister, let's talk about you some more.''  
  
"Me? There's nothing more to tell really. Why don't you tell me about yourself?''  
  
"Well, I'm sixteen, I live with my dad, who oddly enough just decides to up and move just as things begin to get interesting at my old town. He claims he has "business" to take care of, whatever that means. It's no big thing though because he does it a lot. I drive a Porsche, I hope to get through my last semesters of High school to go on to college and I've met this really cool girl who doesn't want to be my friend.''  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm sure my sister will come around.''  
  
"Oh man Kitty I wasn't talking about...''  
  
''I know, I know I'm just playing. Geez Pietro don't blow a fuse! So don't you miss you old town? You said things were just getting interesting."  
  
"Yeah they were but now things are beginning to get interesting around here."  
  
He was staring at me again. I felt really uncomfortable under his gaze like so I had to think of something to break his concentration.  
  
"Race you home!" I got up and headed for my bike.  
  
"Hey no fair! You had a head start."  
  
"I can't help it if you're a slowpoke!" I stuck my tongue out at him and headed down the street.  
  
It was really fun spending the afternoon with Pietro. I had a problem though. I really liked him but I had absolutely no idea how to tell him. Well I figured it would go away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well hoped you like it! I know that one was really short but I'll update with the other as soon as I get a couple of reviews for this one. The update will be coming fast because as I mentioned before, I've already got this story all written out. Thanks once again you guys! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys, I feel really good about this story now! You guys are just so...*wipes tears from eyes*. Icestorm I've missed you! Where have you been? Well as I promised, here is the next chapter, it's a little more longer than the one before.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Over the next two weeks Pietro and I spent alot of time together. Nothing happened and I hadn't told him how I felt as yet but I was working on it. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean he does compliment me alot but I'm sure he does that just to be polite. I'm still working on it and while I'm at it maybe I'll work on my low self-esteem too.  
  
I've avoided Pietro for two days now and school starts in four weeks. I can't eat, sleep or do anything I normally do. This is not like me. I never worry and especially about a guy. Tossing and turning all night long, I decided to get a drink of water. I had to do something or else I would never get any sleep. I wrote him a poem. I explained how I felt, although I was too chicken to sign my name. I stuffed it in an envelope and wrote Pietro's name on the front. About five in the morning I went out and slipped it in his mailbox.  
  
I avoided going outside like the plague for another two days. On Friday, the doorbell rang. It was Pietro. I was never so nervous in all my life. I opened the door and he had the letter in his hand. I was so scared.  
  
"Hey, how come you've been avoiding me?''  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been really busy.'' I nervously bit my bottom lip.  
  
"You're lying Kitty!"  
  
"I'm lying?"  
  
"You always bite you're bottom lip when you're lying!"  
  
"I always bite my bottom lip when I'm lying?"  
  
"Kitty why are you repeating everything I say?"  
  
"Why am I repeating everything you..." I stopped right there. I couldn't keep this up for much longer and had to think of something else.  
  
"Honestly Pietro I've been busy. You know helping my dad clear out the attic and other stuff." I gave him large puppy dog eyes and the sweetest, most genuine smile I had.  
  
"You've been too busy to come out or to come over?'' He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Yeah Pietro, don't you believe me?''  
  
"I guess. Do you know it's been four days since I last saw you?''  
  
"It has. Well I'm sorry." I quickly changed the subject. "Hey, what's that in your hand.''  
  
"Some poem I got. I don't know who it's from. Do you write poetry?''  
  
"No, I hate it," lying again. I desperately tried to avoid chewing on my lower lip. *Curses, this stupid habit of mine.* "Why do you ask?''  
  
"No special reason. Maybe you can read it and between the two of us we can figure out who this is from.''  
  
"Alright.'' I slowly took the envelope from his hand and his fingers touched mine for a brief moment. A bolt of electricity shot up through me but I ignored it and sat down.  
  
I sat there reading the poem I wrote. I felt sick. How could I sit there and not tell him?  
  
"So what do you think?''  
  
"This girl has really got it bad.''  
  
"I'll say but do you know anyone who may have written it? Maybe it's your sister.''  
  
"Maybe, but I could ask her if you want me too.''  
  
"No don't bother, it's not really worth knowing who it is anyways.'' He raised his eyebrow questionly.  
  
It hurt me to hear him say that. "What? Why... why is it not worth knowing?"  
  
"Well you'd think if this girl has got it that bad for me she would at least have the guts to sign her name to it."  
  
"Yeah I guess. But what if she's shy?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Kitty, I don't want to be with someone like that anyway."  
  
I felt my heart shatter into pieces. "Oh... okay."  
  
And we just sat there in silence. Not a word passing between either of us. I wasn't going to tell him now... no way I wasn't. Not after he said all that.  
  
The silence was deafening. I couldn't take it, maybe I should tell him. I don't know.  
  
"Pietro, I need to tell you something.''  
  
"What?'' He turned to look at me a little too anxiously. I had to admit it was a little creepy.  
  
"I... um wrote the poem.''  
  
"I knew it was you.''  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't sign my name but. I just couldn't......... what did you say?''  
  
"I said I knew you wrote it.''  
  
"You knew I wrote it and you let me feel like, look like a total idiot? Reading my own poem and making me feel so guilty about not signing my name and you knew it was me. I feel like such a dope.''  
  
"Ha, ha, you should have seen the expression on your face.''  
  
He was laughing at me. This was war! I concentrated and thought about the saddest thing that ever happened to me and the tears just welled up in my eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me Pietro." Someone polish my Oscar because this is going to be an award winning performance. "When you said all those things just then my heart completely broke." my voice cracked a bit - ha, this was too much - "you made me feel like a total loser just because I was too nervous to sign my own name," the tears flowing freely now. "I was petrified Pietro, petrified that you wouldn't feel the same way about me and I guess by your initial reaction, you don't." And for the best emotional performance ever the Oscar goes too - Kitty Pryde.  
  
Pietro looked at me, his eyes wide. "Kitty baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just having a little fun that's all." He placed his arms around me.  
  
His arms felt safe and I didn't want him to let go. However to keep up my little act, I lightly pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"Pietro would you please leave?" I snickered inwardly.  
  
"Kit I'm sorry. Don't be angry, please!" He stood up and walked up behind me. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I guess this had gone far enough.  
  
I spun around and faced him. He wiped my tear stained face and I smiled up at him. I placed a kiss on his cheek and he responded by hugging me tightly.  
  
"I forgive you Pietro."  
  
And we just stood there together, enjoying each other's embrace.  
  
The next morning I woke up with one massive headache. I felt as though someone was bench-pressing 600 pounds on my head. A sneeze and a cough automatically followed. Dad heard me from my room and ran upstairs. He was such a clean freak. Those germ-free, bacteria-free type of guys. It surprised me that even though Dad worked 24-7; the house was still as neat as a pin. He immediately drove me to the doctor. It turned out I had the flu and was requested to stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids. The usual.  
  
It was so boring, lying in my room with absolutely nothing to do and as usual Kory wasn't home. No one to talk to and Dad was at work. The relationship thing between me and Pietro was still a little fuzzy so I couldn't call him. The time passed slowly and I fell asleep. I heard someone calling my name.  
  
"Kitty wake up, I have something for you,'' that thought kept floating around in my head.  
  
When I opened my eyes it was Kory. I really felt sick. I hated her to disturb me but unless I found out what she wanted she would never leave me alone.  
  
"Kit. Wake up Kitty. I've got something for you.''  
  
"What? Why are you disturbing me?"  
  
"Well sorry, but Pietro gave me this letter to give to you. He heard you were sick and wanted you to feel better, or something like that.''  
  
I slowly opened the letter with sweaty palms and a pulsing heart.  
  
"My Sweetest Kit,  
I heard you weren't feeling well so I wanted to get you something. It's not anything big but it does show that I miss you a lot. I really wish I could see or at least hear your voice. Well I'm gonna let you get your rest now. I hope you get better soon so I won't go completely out of my mind.  
  
I love you Kitty.  
  
Pietro.  
  
I was speechless. I couldn't breathe. I examined the envelope closely and felt something else in there. I tipped it over and a gold necklace fell out. It was absolutely gorgeous. Kitty was spelt out in cursive letters and each letter was dotted with diamond chips. A diamond filled heart made up the dot for the i.  
  
Just then Kory came out the bathroom and she asked what was in the letter. She wanted to know if there was anything about her.  
  
"Come on Kit, what did he say? Does he like me?''  
  
"This is a note for me Kory! Why does everything always have to be about you! Can't I have friends too!''  
  
"Well, actually how could you? You never get out. But you didn't have to have a fit, I was just asking.''  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't care what you think, if you want to know what was in the note I'll tell you. He just wanted to say that he was sorry to hear I was sick and hopes I feel better soon. Happy now!''  
  
"I don't get it Kitty! Pietro's the first guy that's never even taken me out to dinner after the first time we met. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. Maybe I need to come on a little bit stronger and make myself a little more noticeable. What do you think?''  
  
I rolled my eyes. I didn't have the strength to deal with her right now. "You mean more noticeable than you usually are? I don't know Kory that could be illegal. Plus if Dad found out he'll go ballistic.''  
  
"I don't care, Pietro has got to like me and he will eventually even if it kills him or me. Which ever one comes first.''  
  
"I guess I have a feeling which one will come first." I couldn't be to bothered with Kory though, Pietro's gift was just so totally breathtaking. I couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? I'll update again soon, I promise. I'm aiming for a lot of reviews for this story, so review - that is if you want too, I don't want anyone feeling as though they have an obligation or anything. Thanks and until next time. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.  
  
Author's Note: Wow the updates are really coming fast, I'm even surprising myself here! Before I continue, I want to personally thank everyone for reviewing my story thus far, I'm really glad you all are enjoying it.  
  
So here goes - thank you from the bottom of my heart... Aqueous, Remus Guurl, Queen of Hearts 747, Katgirl, Icestorm162, Pyrolova, scarlet chic 727, Pyrosprite - If I forget anyone out forgive me please - and a special thanks to valley_gurl101 for both your reviews because you said you hardly ever do it. I'm honoured... really. I hope you all like this one and that you continue to enjoy it.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
It was now the last week of the summer vacation. I did want to see Pietro but it still felt sort of weird that he and I now were in a relationship. Or at least I think we were! I don't know maybe I'm just looking for a reason to avoid seeing him, or maybe he was avoiding me, or maybe he got into a terrible accident and is laid up in some hospital somewhere with amnesia! *Geez get a hold of yourself Kitty, you've been watching to many re-runs of Unsolved Mysteries.*  
  
Kitty sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She spilt it straight down the middle to begin braiding it into two but she paused momentarily and stared hard at herself. What she saw was something she was positive she would see for the rest of her life. A skinny little nobody, with low self-esteem, a ton load of insecurities and the personality of a sponge. *What does Pietro see in me?* But Kitty failed to see the reality. She failed to see the way her rich chocolate brown waist length hair fell down her back in bouncy locks and accentuated the delicate frame of her face. The way her thick brown eyelashes lay neatly around her large sapphire blue eyes, and sparkled every time she smiled. She also failed to notice that every time she did in fact smile her nose would scrunch up ever so sweetly and reveal the deep dimple on her right cheek. Failed to notice the way one of her perfectly arched eyebrows would raise every time she heard or saw something she didn't understand. Her personality was not flawless but she was one of the most warm, caring, and sensitive people you could ever hope to meet. Not judgemental, always ready to help anyone out of a tough situation. Yes she failed to realise, failed to notice how truly beautiful she really was, both inside and out. Instead she saw - nothing.  
  
Kitty stood up and threw on a pair of blue cargo jeans and a white sleeveless t-shirt and ran down stairs. No one was home as usual so she decided to get out.  
  
... ...  
  
I took a walk along the beach to think and clear my head. I felt confused and depressed all at once probably because school was starting next week. I wanted so much to be with Pietro but something was holding me back. Something slightly tugged my hair.  
  
"You know I think you should take up scaring people as a profession.'' I smiled up at him.  
  
"I scared you, I'm sorry; it's just that I've missed you so much. We're next door neighbours and we never see each other!''  
  
"I'm the one that should be sorry; you don't deserve to be treated like this. Go on without me, live your life, I'm only holding you back.''  
  
"What's gotten into you lately? You're always tense and judgmental! You know I think we need to work on your low self-esteem.''  
  
"Can I talk to you seriously?''  
  
"Sure, I'm all yours.''  
  
"It's just that things are moving so fast, I've never been in a situation like this before and I guess I'm just scared. Is that stupid?''  
  
Pietro took my hand in his and he leaned in to kiss me. My heart raced and my palms were sweating. I could feel his breath close to my lips. The gap between us closed in fast and I stupidly blurted out...  
  
"There's something else I want to tell you Pietro." (AN - Hey she panicked! It could happen!)  
  
He backed up a bit and looked at me with great perplexity. "What is it?"  
  
I wanted to tell him about my other little problem but what would he think? Would he want to be with someone who's a potential freak, maybe worse? I've finally found a guy who likes me. I couldn't tell him.  
  
"Um... nothing."  
  
"Kit are you sure? You don't look so well." He furrowed his brows.  
  
"I'm sure - just... just hold me, please."  
  
He smiled warmly and placed his arms around me. And right there and then I knew we belonged together, he made me feel so safe.  
  
He tightened his grip around me and just then I heard someone call out his name. It was Kory.  
  
"Hey Pietro, I just happened to be passing by.....''  
  
"On the beach?'' Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
"I just happened to be passing by and I saw your car. So, what are you doing? Oh hey Kitty.''  
  
"Kitty and I were kind of in the middle of something.''  
  
"Pietro and I were talking about poetry. You know Emily Dickinson, Shakespeare, the works, nothing big really.'' Pietro cocked an eyebrow at me.  
  
"So as long as you weren't doing anything important, Pietro do you want to go to The Pit and get a bite to eat?''  
  
"Actually Kory your sister and I are...''  
  
"That's alright Pietro, you and Kory go ahead, I think I'll just head on home.''  
  
"No you can't! We were in the middle of...''  
  
"Great then it's a deal. Kitty I'll see you at home... later. Pietro you coming?''  
  
"That's alright go Pietro, I'm fine... really.''  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?''  
  
"Of course that's what she wants; you guys act as though you like each other or something! You don't, right?  
  
"Don't be silly Kory, Pietro and I are just friends.''  
  
"But Kitty...''  
  
"Come on Pietro, it's getting late!''  
  
"Um... Kitty can we give you a ride home?''  
  
"No thanks I think I'd rather walk.''  
  
"Alright then, Bye.''  
  
He didn't want to leave. His goodbye said it all. How could I have been so stupid? I'm pushing him away. Pushing him straight to Kory, and away from me! What am I, afraid of my sister? Do I really care what she thinks? Yes I am and I certainly do. I was so angry. Angry with myself, Kory and especially Pietro. He didn't have to go! He could have said No! No he couldn't. Nobody can say no to Kory, not even me. What was I going to do?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Now to much of a let down I hope. I'll be back with more, I promise. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I was really confused. The doorbell rang and I peered through the peephole to see who it was. Pietro... figures! For some reason or the other I couldn't face him. I was getting in over my head. It's like a bad dream and I want and try so hard to wake up but can't. I ran up to my room. Pietro keep ringing and ringing. "Come on Kitty, I know you're in there; please answer me. I just need to see you, talk to you.''  
  
I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. His voice was so gentle and sincere, I thought about going out. "Kit... Kit? Kitty please answer me! I'm begging you, answer me. Alright if you don't want to answer me I'll just wait out here until you do.''  
  
That was it. He waited there for about two hours or more; I hadn't really counted. My dad would be home soon and I did not want him to see Pietro on our porch step. I decided to go out. He fell asleep. I slightly touched him on the cheek.  
  
"Pietro wake up.''  
  
"Huh, what?''  
  
"You fell asleep. I think it's time for you to head home.''  
  
"I can't believe you let me wait outside here. I must look like an idiot.''  
  
"Actually, no you don't. It was kind of sweet, in an obsessive, stalker kind of way. I guess.''  
  
"Not without a kiss goodnight.''  
  
"Come on quit fooling around; my dad will be home soon. As a matter of fact, Kory will be home soon.''  
  
"Well you better kiss me quick and get it over with.''  
  
"Alright, alright.'' I smiled at his childishness.  
  
I kissed him on his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "now go home.''  
  
He got up and told me he'll be back tomorrow. I had to admit he was awesome. I just don't know how Kory would react if she knew. What if she found out Pietro liked me? What would she say? What would she do? Well whatever happens, I can't take back the way I feel. About a few seconds after Kory walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Kit, what have you been up to?''  
  
"Nothing much, just reading and hanging around.''  
  
"Well while you were hanging around, you didn't happen to see Pietro did you?''  
  
I had to admit; she wasn't anything if not persistent. "As a matter of fact, I did and he asked for you. Told me to say hi and he's sorry he missed you.''  
  
"Yes! I knew he would come around, I think I'll call him.''  
  
Kory ran upstairs to call Pietro. Why was I putting myself through this torture? I will eventually have to tell Kory that I like Pietro so why prolong this agony? I went to bed but somehow was unable to fall asleep. Gee maybe it was Kory was talking and laughing on the phone until two in the morning. What could they possibly have to talk about that would take four hours? I was really pissed. One because I didn't get any sleep and two Pietro liked me, so how could he talk to my sister for over four hours? I felt like bashing Kory's brains in. I knew how persuasive she could be. The entire four hours spent on the phone was probably all her fault. If it were up to Pietro that conversation would have been four minutes. I finally fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
(Short Author's note: You have to imagine Kurt's accent - to lazy to be bothered.)  
  
The summer was over. I was elated because I hated summer but then school started - whoopee! The days with Pietro were heaven but hey reality has to set in sometime, doesn't it?  
  
"Hey Kitty.'' Kurt yelled out from halfway down the hall. She watched as he struggled with an arm full of books, quickening his pace to her locker.  
  
Kurt Wagner, a cute german gentleman who went out of his way to keep her happy. Which was a mystery to her. Kitty hadn't even realised when she and Kurt became such close friends, despite him hanging around with that group of weird kids. She would sometimes question Kurt's motive for talking to her cause he would always bring them up in their conversations.  
  
"Oh hey Kurt, what's up? Enjoy your summer?''  
  
"Yeah it was okay but..." a book fell from under his chin.  
  
"Here let me help you with that." She grabbed an arm full. "What's with all the books Kurt?"  
  
"I just found out I'm on the tutoring programme, Like I really need this aggravation. I'll be an even bigger loser.'' (A/N - Not too sure if Kurt's a brain but for the sake of my story he is.)  
  
"Come on Kurt you're not a loser. Everyone in this place are just mindless drones - they like to follow the crowd.'' Kitty glanced over at Duncan Matthews and some of his jock friends, Kory and her little group standing close by.  
  
Kurt followed her gaze. "It's so hard to believe your sisters, let alone twins!''  
  
"Yeah she can be so frustrating sometimes."  
  
A loud cheer erupted from across the hall and immediately broke all conversation. Duncan and his friends had filled up a ton of water balloons and were planning to drop them off the school roof at unsuspecting geeks (their words not Kitty's). Just then a girl passed by Kitty's locker handing out flyers. She shoved one in Kitty's hand and tucked one under Kurt's books.  
  
Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Uh as if things around here weren't bad enough, there's a back to school dance? I mean who has back to school dances? That Autumn Harvest Carnival crap that they have every year is like only a month away!"  
  
"So I take it you aren't going?" Kurt looked at me, his eyes wide.  
  
"I don't think so Kurt. This is just another way to rob you of your individuality."  
  
Unbeknownst to Kitty, the hope that previously filled Kurt's eyes began to fade. He had liked her ever since he laid eyes on her but she had no way of knowing. He couldn't count the amount of times he blessed his mutation and Professor Xavier for bringing him to Bayville. Kitty was his reason for breathing... he only had to let her know it.  
  
Entranced in her beauty, Kurt was unaware that he began to back up, right into a puddle of water. He slipped and fell backwards, bumping into something foreign and extremely muscular. As the books came crashing down on top of his head, Kurt heard a loud angry groan behind him. He accidentally pushed Duncan and made some of his balloons pop, drenching him completely.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you... you little dork!" Duncan's eyes literally flashed red and he grabbed Kurt by the collar.  
  
"Duncan it was an accident." Kurt winced as he felt himself being lifted into the air.  
  
Duncan raised his fist but felt a hand hold him back. A guy with reddish brown hair and ruby shades removed both his hands from Kurt's collar.  
  
"Stay out of this Summers! You have a habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"  
  
"I'm making it my business Matthews!" The guy with the ruby shades clenched his jaw.  
  
"Duncan calm down it was just an accident." A fiery red head walked up to him and tried to cool him down  
  
I looked away from the scene, which had now caused an influx of students to come running into the hall. I felt a little weird. I looked down at my body and saw that the bottom half of me was completely transparent. I panicked. I tried to run for the bathroom before anyone could notice but I couldn't move. Sheer petrification had set in and I was completely frozen. *Why... why is this happening to me? How can I make it stop? Please somebody... please help me!*  
  
#I can help you... if you'll let me.#  
  
That voice - where did it come from? I looked around the hall and saw the red head staring right at me. That voice - did it come from... from you?  
  
#Yes Kitty, it did. And I know someone who can help you.#  
  
She looked at me pleadingly. I was so confused, I didn't know what to think. What exactly was going on with me? How did I get like this? I heard someone calling out my name.  
  
"Kitty! Hey Kitty wait up!"  
  
Oh no... it was Pietro! I couldn't let him see me like this!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well please review. Next update coming soon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! As promised here's chapter seven. Hope you enjoy, I promise I'll try to keep it interesting.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Pietro was approaching fast and I couldn't make myself solid again. *Help me... someone please help me!*  
  
#Kitty you need to calm down and just concentrate on becoming solid.#  
  
Kitty stared at the red head; her eyes were shut tight and she seemed engrossed in her thoughts. Kitty did the same, shutting her eyes and concentrating on becoming visible again.  
  
... ...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down at her body again, she was still transparent. She hysterically thought, *This isn't working!* She heard Pietro call out to her again, pushing his way through the throng of students.  
  
#It isn't working because you're too tense. Now... take a deep breath, relax and concentrate.#  
  
Kitty followed the red head's advice to the letter and soon began feeling a strange sensation. She quickly snapped open her eyes and saw that see had become visible again. She breathed a sigh of relief. The red head walked up to her smiling and inquired if she was alright.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine and thank you. Um... who are you?"  
  
"My name's Jean Grey and I also have special abilities, like you. The only difference between us is that I've learned to control them, turn them on and off in a matter of speaking. And you can too Kitty. Come to this address tomorrow afternoon at four and I promise all you questions will be answered." With that said, she left.  
  
Kitty eyed the piece of paper sceptically and read out the name - Professor Charles Xavier. She wondered what she would find there. She soon felt two strong arms encircle her small waist, and a warm cheek next to hers.  
  
"Hey Kit, what's up?" Pietro pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Nothing. Just waiting for the bell to ring." She chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
The crowd of students had now dispersed and were scattered all over the hall in little groups - High School, what a trip! Kurt and his friends were quietly talking next to his locker and the red head - I mean Jean, threw a glance my way. She smiled at me but then caught sight of Pietro. Her smile soon faded. I furrowed my burrows and looked at her in bewilderment when she sent me a message,  
  
#Everything will be explained tomorrow afternoon, don't worry.#  
  
What did she mean by that? Was I supposed to be cautious of Pietro or something? He snapped me out of my trance by placing a kiss on my lips.  
  
"Kitty is something wrong?"  
  
"No I'm fine." I smiled up at him. "Hey what's your first class?''  
  
"Uh, Geometry. And at this present time I'm flunking and need to get a B on my next test to pull up my grade curve. However, if I were to have an awesome student like you tutor me there would be no problem.''  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea?"  
  
"Of course it is Kitty! We will be able to spend so much time together."  
  
"Yeah I know but the school already has this tutoring programme set-up and I don't want to interfere. Hey maybe a tutor has already been assigned to you.''  
  
"Who like that guy?" He randomly pointed to Kurt. "Come on Kit, I don't want someone else tutoring me when I could have you.''  
  
"You don't even know him! Kurt's a great guy, plus he's really smart!"  
  
"You mean he really is a tutor! Wow and here I just picked him by chance - that's funny!"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "For that remark he really should be your tutor." She scuffed at him and walked off.  
  
Pietro stood there with a blank expression on his face, "what did I do?"  
  
The day dragged on and on. The period before lunch was a snooze and I couldn't wait for it to be over with. The lunch bell rang and I remembered that Pietro and I planned to have our schedules changed around so we would have lunch together. I didn't want to see him. I decided to have lunch outside on the bleachers maybe even take in a little football practice.  
  
"Hi Kit, what are you doing out here?''  
  
"I'm performing brain surgery! What does it look like Kory, I'm having lunch.''  
  
"Back up a sec, why are you all over me? I never said anything.''  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm just rattled right now. My teachers are just all over my back, as usual.''  
  
"Well for me it's just, you know, perfect.''  
  
"Yeah I've had a glimpse into your world - it's not pretty. Do you mind? I kind of want to be alone!"  
  
"Well see you at home.''  
  
That was weird! Kory hardly ever talked to me in school. The day was beginning to take it's toll. I needed to take a rest, clear my head. I decided to go home sick. Dad came and picked me up and went straight back to work. We had a little talk and we were going on a vacation, just the two of us. I was excited; we hardly ever saw each other recently.  
  
The afternoon flew by and soon school was over. I was bored out of my mind. The doorbell rang. It was Pietro. I didn't want to see him right now but I knew if I just left him there he would just keep ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Hey Pietro, what do you want?''  
  
"I can see you're still angry about today and I'm really sorry for that. I didn't see you for lunch, what happened?''  
  
"I wasn't feeling to well so I came home sick. Anymore questions Matlock?''  
  
"Sorry for caring, I'll leave now.''  
  
"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, please come in.''  
  
He came in and sat down. He kept staring at the ground so I knew he felt uncomfortable. I decided to break the ice.  
  
"So how was school today?''  
  
"Huh, what? Oh it was all right. I flunked a geo quiz today.''  
  
"You got a quiz the first day back?''  
  
"Yeah and I got a tutor too.''  
  
"Really who is it?''  
  
"It's your friend Kurt Wagner. I've got my first session in a few minutes. Do you mind if we have it here?''  
  
"Here? You want to have it here? Why?''  
  
"I didn't see you all day, please Kit!''  
  
"Alright you can stay but you have to listen to Kurt and you have to promise to do everything he says.''  
  
"I'll behave I promise.''  
  
The doorbell rang. I opened the door and it was Kurt. I invited him in.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Pietro exclaimed half-heartedly. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I didn't. I just came over to see if Kitty was alright. I heard she wasn't feeling to well." Kurt stared dreamily at Kitty.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Pietro though. He cleared his throat in absolute annoyance and brushed past Kurt to get his books.  
  
Kitty noticed Pietro's change in attitude and furrowed her brows. She shrugged it off and turned her attention towards Kurt.  
  
''So Kurt how was school today?''  
  
''Well considering the way it started out, surprising it wasn't that bad. I didn't see much of you though.''  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't feeling to well so I came home right after lunch.'' Kurt stared at her sympathetically for a long while and it began to creep her out. She cleared her throat. "Hey about today... I'm sorry that Kory was involved, she should know better than to be hanging around with those guys."  
  
"It's alright Kitty. It wasn't you and that's all that matters."  
  
"Yeah but sometimes she can be so gross. But I'm just related to her, I can't control the things she does."  
  
"It's okay Kitty... really!"  
  
"Well as long as you're cool with everything." He began to stare again. I shifted around uncomfortably thinking of something else to say.  
  
"Congratulations on your first tutoring session.''  
  
"Thanks, I just hope Pietro is not as dumb as he looks.''  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Kurt. But Pietro's really cool once you get to know him; he's just having a little trouble with Geo. Just give him a chance, you'll like him I promise.''  
  
And in waltzed Pietro, right on cue, books in hand. I headed up the stairs to do my homework from the four classes I had before lunch.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter seven. Hope to get at least some reviews for this one. The incentive keeps me going. Eight coming soon. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight.  
  
Author's Note: Okay not many reviews for the last chapter but I can't keep those of you who reviewed in suspense - you see that's how much I care! I hope to get a little more for this one though but I know I can't force anyone to click the little button to the bottom of the screen! Thanks once again to you all, hope you like this one. Oh yeah and Dannie - UPDATE!!!  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
The time flew by quickly. It was quarter to seven and Dad and Kory would be home soon. Kurt and Pietro still couldn't possibly be downstairs but I decided to make sure.  
  
"You guys it's getting late, don't you think it's been long enough?''  
  
"Yeah Kurt can I go home now?''  
  
"Fine but tomorrow we'll have to go an extra hour.''  
  
"Yeah whatever as long as I can go home now.''  
  
"Wait one minute. You two will be studying at Pietro's house tomorrow so Kurt please don't waste your time coming here.''  
  
"Ah come on Kit, I concentrate better when I know you're around.''  
  
"Well you can concentrate knowing that I'm right next-door. Goodnight guys and please, don't slam the door.''  
  
"Can't I even give you a hug goodnight?''  
  
I let out an exasperated sigh and smiled, "you're impossible!"  
  
I walked Pietro and Kurt to the door and Pietro turned to give me a hug goodnight. Looking over his shoulder I saw Kurt whispering to himself as he slowly walked away. He looked angry. It scared me. I never saw him like that before. What was he talking about? I zoned out for a while and then I heard Pietro calling my name.  
  
"Kit, Kit."  
  
"Huh? What?''  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?''  
  
"Nothing. It's just all of a sudden I don't feel too well.''  
  
"I can stay with you if you want. I mean until your Dad comes home.''  
  
"That's okay Kory will be home soon. I'll be fine.''  
  
"I'll call you later.''  
  
He hugged me again. This time tighter than before. I didn't want to let go.  
  
"Kitty are you sure you're alright?'  
  
' "Yes, why do you ask?''  
  
"Cause you're kind of squeezing me.''  
  
Oh... sorry! I'm fine but promise you won't forget to call me.''  
  
"I promise. Talk to you later.''  
  
I didn't want to let him go. Just a few seconds after I closed the door, the phone rang. It was Dad. He was going to be late..... again. He just signed this big account that he's been waiting on for months and he needs to draw up the papers and make negotiations. (A/N - funny after all this time and I still don't know what job Kitty's father does! I know I'm writing the story and all but I just can't seem to... um, getting a little carried away here... sorry!) After this maybe he'll be home more.  
  
I hung up the phone and walked towards the counter. Lying next to a stack of magazines was a purple envelope with my name on it. It smelled of my perfume. I opened it up. The writing paper was purple, along with the pen colour. Purple was my favourite colour.(A/N - made that up! Not too sure what here favourite colour is! Is it pink or something?) No one knew that besides Dad, Mom, Kory and me.  
  
''My Dearest Kitty,  
  
This is a bit forward of me I know but please forgive me. I can't seem to find exactly the right words to say to you because every time I see your beautiful face I draw a blank. Kitty this isn't the easiest thing but I'm going to try and put all what I feel for you onto this one sheet of paper, although I can guarantee I'll soon run out of space. Kitty ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were special. I observed you were this warm, caring and considerate person and I admired you so much for that, you were so different from any other girl I'd seen. But when I got to know you, my feelings for you just blossomed. They grew into something wonderful, something magical, something that I can no longer keep a secret... something I want to share with the world! What I'm trying to say to you is that... I love you Kitty. More than words can express, more than life itself. I've seen you and Pietro together and I know in my heart that he pretends to care about you but Kitty don't be foolish, you deserve so much better. He's not the one for you Kitty and I hope in time that you would soon come to return my love and we could be more than just friends.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Kurt.  
  
Kurt. I knew he sort of had a crush on me but I had no idea it was this huge. It was sweet but I liked Pietro and there wasn't anything that could change that. But what did he mean by 'pretend to care about me'? Now what was I going to do? I just can't ignore this and hope it goes away but I can't hurt his feelings either. I had to let him down gently.  
  
The phone rang again. I hoped it was Pietro but I was wrong. There was no answer. I kept repeating 'Hello' over and over but there was no response. I then heard this eerie, sadistical voice.  
  
"I'm watching you, leave Pietro Maximoff alone!''  
  
"Excuse me?''  
  
"Leave Pietro Maximoff alone or you'll never see him again! If you don't back off you will be sorry and that's a promise.''  
  
The line went dead. I was speechless and terrified. Who was that? My entire body went numb. Why would someone threaten me? I did nothing wrong! Just then the phone rang. I hesitated to pick it up but I had too, it could be Pietro.  
  
"Hello?''  
  
"Hey Kit. What's shaking?''  
  
"Nothing much just heading straight for bed. Kory, where are you?''  
  
"I'm over at Taryn's. Her 'rents just let her have her first credit card and she invited me over to stay the night. I would have called sooner but I got caught up digitally cruising the mall. Where's Dad, I need to talk to him?''  
  
"He's not home. He had to work late again.''  
  
"Great so he'll never know I wasn't home. This is just perfect.''  
  
"Listen Kory since you don't seem to care that I'm home all alone, I suggest you let me get off the phone in case Dad tries to call to check in.''  
  
"Check you tomorrow in school. Kit are you alright? You sound rattled.''  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, bye.''  
  
I was really scared. Why wouldn't Pietro call? What was he doing? I couldn't think straight. I decided to lie down maybe Pietro got caught up and wasn't going to call. Before I closed my eyes I glanced at my clock. It was half past nine.  
  
The ringing of the phone woke me up. I knocked down my clock; it was half past ten.  
  
"Hello?''  
  
"Hey, did I wake you?''  
  
"Yeah you did. Where were you?'' I yawned sleepily.  
  
"My dad had some business to take care of and just had to drag me along. But now I'm all yours.''  
  
I didn't respond. I never noticed how creepy this room was until I saw it in the dark, at half past ten, without my nightlight, (A/N - I'm sorta afraid of the dark too!), the fluorescent moon peeping through MY OPEN WINDOW! Wait a minute... what the hec was my window doing open? This just screamed slasher movie!  
  
"Kitty are you there?" Pietro literally yelled over the phone.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I'm here."  
  
"What's wrong Kit? Is your sister home or are you alone? I didn't see your Dad's car in the driveway when we pulled up?''  
  
"I'm home alone. I'm fine Pietro... really.'' Kitty chewed on her bottom lip- again.  
  
"No you aren't! I can hear you chewing your lower lip! Now please Kitty, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"How can you hear me chewing... never mind I don't even wanna know!"  
  
"Kitty I'm gonna come over there unless you tell me what's wrong!''  
  
"Pietro," I couldn't help but blush at his chivalrous attitude, "I'm fine... really. I just feel a little weird about being home alone. Stop worrying."  
  
"I can't help it, I worry about you."  
  
"I'm fine, honestly. I'll see you in school tomorrow right"  
  
"Of course you will. We'll have lunch together. Goodnight Kit.''  
  
"Goodnight Pietro.''  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well how was it? I know it may seem like it's taking forever to hear what's the real deal with Pietro but you have to be patient - the suspense is good for you! I know I'm evil aren't I? Well until next time. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews - Aqueous, Icestorm162 and Eliza. I know you guys have been reviewing avidly and I thank you deeply. And please if this or any of my stories suck or are starting to suck in any way, shape or form - I can trust you guys to be honest and tell me right? Well anyways hope you all like the chapter.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
That phone call kept me up all night. I was so scared and frustrated; I barely got any sleep. I really didn't feel like going to school but I didn't want to disappoint Pietro, I promised to meet him for lunch. I slept through pretty much all my classes, which was just great considering most of the teachers hated me anyway. I was so relieved when the bell rang for lunch.  
  
" Kit, Kit! Kitty, wake up. What's wrong with you?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, hey Pietro. What's up?"  
  
" I don't know you tell me, you're the one drowning in a pool of drool."  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Yuck, meatloaf. Why did you have troubling getting to sleep? Where you scared to be....." Pietro glanced at Kitty and shook his head sympathetically. "Kitty? Hey Kit, wake up!"  
  
"Alright I'm up. Where were we now?"  
  
"Maybe you should go home and get some rest."  
  
Kitty plopped her head back onto the lunch table. She mumbled, "Can't afford another sick day."  
  
Pietro watched her face as she lay there and tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful; he almost didn't want to wake her. "Kitty let's go outside for some air, maybe that will help."  
  
I lay sprawled out on the bleachers, my head gently resting on Pietro's lap. I was just so tired and this cool breeze was so not helping.  
  
"Whose bright idea was this anyway?" I squinted to shield my eyes from the retreating mid-day sun.  
  
He looked down at me and kissed my nose. "Sorry Kitty, I seriously thought it would help. You wanna go back inside?"  
  
"Can't we just stay out here for a couple of minutes?"  
  
"Sure Kit, whatever you want."  
  
That was the last thing I heard Pietro say for the rest of the lunch period. I had absolutely no idea how I got to class but here I was half asleep in my fifth period French class. I just kept telling myself I had only two more classes to go. Only one hour and a half, 90 minutes, which actually was relevantly a long time.  
  
"Katherine Pryde would you please report to the Principal's office. That's Katherine Pryde. Thank you."  
  
Well that was one way to get rid of my sleep, shock therapy. This had to be some sort of joke. It was so embarrassing walking down that hallway and passing every single class, whose doors just so happened to be half opened at this particular time on this particular day. My life was trash.  
  
"You wanted to see me Principal Darkholme."  
  
"Ah yes Miss Pryde, come in and have a seat."  
  
"What is this about ma'am?"  
  
"Well now that's odd considering you were the only one involved in this particular incident and were the only one spotted when it occurred."  
  
"Excuse me ma'am? What incident? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on now Miss Pryde don't make things worse for yourself than they already are. Just confess and maybe I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Ma'am in all honesty I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Alright I'll play along. Around 12:50 this afternoon "someone" matching your description broke into my car and stole a folder containing the answers to the State-Wide Examinations that are to be held in June. Also contained within that folder was a diamond bracelet. I also found my tyres punched, my windows smashed in and scratch marks the length of the Mississippi River along the sides of my brand new BMW. I know you have a twin Miss Pryde and ordinarily she would have been my first suspect but considering that your father called this morning and said she would be out sick today, I had to rule her out. So Katherine, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry madam but I can't explain. All I can say is that person was not me. I was with Pietro Maximoff for the entire lunch period. You can ask him."  
  
"I think I'll do that Miss Pryde and try to get to the bottom of this. However I will have to suspend you until further notice."  
  
"Suspension? You're slapping me with suspension, until when?"  
  
"I told you until I get to the bottom of this."  
  
"My record ma'am, it'll be..."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Pryde but that's the way it has to be. Now I think you should gather your things and head on home, it would be pointless for you to stay the rest of the day."  
  
That was it. I was suspended. I, I was suspended. Nope. No matter how I said it, it made no sense. I couldn't go home. I just couldn't. Couldn't face my Dad, Kory, Pietro or anyone else. I'm supposed to be this scholastic genius, what would people say when they heard I've been suspended. I just couldn't go home. I decided to take a walk on the beach.  
  
"Hey there you are. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking. Thinking about my life and how it's all messed up now."  
  
"What are you talking about Kitty? What's going on?"  
  
"I've been suspended."  
  
"Suspended? Why?"  
  
"Someone vandalized Principal Darkholme's car, stole some folder with the answers to the State Examinations along with some stupid diamond bracelet. The unbelievable thing is that she claims that she has a witness who said it was me."  
  
"That's crazy. You've been set-up!"  
  
"Who would do such a thing, - Kory? She was out sick today and there is no one else that looks like me Pietro! So now I'm suspended until Principal Darkholme gets some answers."  
  
"You can't just give up, you have to do something about this."  
  
"What Pietro? It doesn't matter anymore, it really doesn't. From here on my life's been screwed and I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Kitty you can't..."  
  
"No Pietro, I can. Now please, just go away."  
  
I sat there staring out at the ocean. It was so peaceful and everything was so royally screwed I totally forgot about that little meeting I had with that Professor. I glanced at my watch; it was 4:15. Great I was late!  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
"I don't think she's coming Professor." Jean shifted wearily in her seat for the millionth time.  
  
"Patience Jean, she'll be here." Professor Xavier laced his fingers together and propped up his chin.  
  
Kitty eyed the large mansion gates suspiciously and let out a deep breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding in. *What on earth am I doing here? I must be crazy!* Kitty opened the huge metal gates and slowly walked up the driveway. The place was enormous and a little intimidating. She rang the doorbell.  
  
Kitty shifted around uncomfortably, waiting for someone to answer the door. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching and was greeted or rather not greeted by a scary looking Gothic girl. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Can I speak to Professor Xavier... please?" Kitty cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah... come in. The Professor probably already knows yuh're here but ah'll still take yuh to 'im." The girl smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said in a low tone, almost inaudible.  
  
Just then Jean emerged from around the corner hallway.  
  
"It's alright Rogue, I'll take her in to see the Professor."  
  
Kitty observed the Goth girl's reaction toward the red head's statement. The girl or rather Rogue, scowled at her disgustedly and whispered, "of course yuh will - yuh're Little Miss Perfect" and quickly turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
Walking down the large corridor, Kitty examined the mansion walls from top to bottom noticing how many rooms there were and how it had a homey aura surrounding it. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't going to like this - but was so curious to find out what was going on with her. Breaking her out of her thoughts, she heard the Professor mentally welcome her in.  
  
#It's alright Kitty. I know you're scared but I'll try to answer all your questions and try to help you understand. Come in and have a seat.#  
  
Kitty couldn't help but think this was a little too creepy but did as she was instructed without saying a word.  
  
The Professor sensing the young girl's uneasiness officially welcomed her to the institute.  
  
"Kitty... welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted and when I say 'Gifted', I don't mean academically."  
  
"So what do you mean?"  
  
"We possess special abilities, some we can control on our own - pointing to Jean, and others requiring some assistance - pointing to Scott. You Kitty are no different from us."  
  
Kitty looked puzzled. "I don't understand Professor. That still doesn't explain what's been going on with me the last couple of weeks."  
  
"You see Kitty we have imbedded in us a gene called the X-gene, which gives us this special gift. And you have been blessed with this gene, and a special ability as well, the ability to pass through solid matters otherwise known as phasing."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Phasing huh?" She asked more amused than intrigued. She continued on, "so let me get this straight, you're telling me that I've got this X gene in me and because of it I can walk through walls?" Kitty looked at the floor. "So why haven't I experienced this before? Why now all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well Kitty that one is hard to explain. You see this has been developing in you for sometime now and has finally reached it's full potential and coming to the forefront. You're older now Kitty... old enough to accept this power and control it... before you wouldn't have been ready."  
  
"This is ridiculous. You make it sound as though it's controlling me."  
  
"In a way it already does. But that's why I've asked you to come here Kitty. We..." in walked Storm and Wolverine, "help you to gain control of your powers before it overpowers and becomes too much for you to handle. We help you too harness all your energy into gaining control so that it doesn't happen unexpectedly - take that little incident at school for example."  
  
"So will I have to live here?"  
  
The Professor chuckled, which made Kitty blush. "That would be the general idea."  
  
"That means I'll have to leave my father and sister. I... I can't do that." Kitty looked puzzled, "but... what about Kory? Does she have this special ability too, same as mine? I mean we are twins."  
  
His expression changed from a look of sympathy to that of concern. He avoided the issue of Kory and her mutant power all together. "We'll discuss Kory at another time but for now let's just focus on you. I know this may all seem a bit confusing and I admit it is a big transition for you to make but once you get settled in everything will seem so much clearer. And don't worry about your father, I'll speak with him and I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. But there's something else I would like to discuss with you, something of a more serious nature." The Professor motioned for Jean, Scott, Ororo and Logan to leave the room. "Kitty do you know this young man?" The Professor wheeled over to her and gave a photograph...  
  
... a photograph of Pietro.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well what did you think? Let me know by your reviews but please no really harsh ones, I'm sort of a sensitive person - well extemely sensitive and still recovering from the last one! Next chapter coming soon - hopefully! Was Professor Xavier's bit done alright? I've never really had him in any of my fics, so I tried to make him sound very intelligent - like in the Evo cartoon. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Aqueous - glad you're liking it. And K.K.L - thanks for the kind words and the encouragement. I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much. Hope you like this one - it's getting sort of hard to write, writer's block setting in because I had to change up a few things.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty stared long and hard at the photograph. Pietro was looking right back at her. *Gosh he looks gorgeous! Focus Kitty, focus!*  
  
"This is Pietro Maximoff, codename Quicksilver." The Professor handed her another photo. "And this is Erik Lensherr, his father, codename Magneto."  
  
Kitty stared at the photos blankly. What was this all about? Is Pietro in some sort of trouble? The Professor continued,  
  
"Magneto has formed an organisation known as the Brotherhood and is at present recruiting mutants to help him in his fight against the human race." The Professor wheeled himself over to the window. "You see Kitty, the world is not yet aware of the mutant kind and I can guarantee you that everyone will not be as accepting of mutants as we would like. Some humans will see us as a threat, they'll fail to realise that we too are human beings; instead they will choose to believe we're a danger, menaces to society, they will choose the path of war. And when that day does come Kitty, Magneto will be waiting. What he fails to realize though is that he'll be doing the exact thing they'll be accusing us of - that the only way to bring about peace - to rid the earth of mutant kind - is to wage war."  
  
Kitty sat there taking all this in. She didn't want to believe that Pietro was only using her. She just had to ask even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"So is Pietro involved in any of this sir?"  
  
"To an extent. His father has entrusted him with recruiting these young mutants. I believe Magneto already has three with them Lance Alvers, Freddie Dukes and..."  
  
"... and Todd Tolensky." Kitty finished his sentence for him. She hid her hurt expression but the Professor saw through it right away. He immediately regretted telling her; maybe she just wasn't ready to hear all this right now. He tried to console her, "Kitty I know you and Pietro have become extremely close and I'm not exactly sure what part he plays in all of this. But I would just like you to keep your guard up around him. We're not too sure what his ulterior motive might be but we know that whatever his father is planning it's not good."  
  
Kitty stood up. She swallowed hard and spoke in a mere whisper, "Professor please forgive me but it's getting late and I really should be heading on home. Thank you for explaining all this to me and I'll think about your offer to help me."  
  
"Kitty it's really important to your future that you address all that we've discuss soon. Don't wait until it's too late." The Professor smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
"I understand Professor and I promise to get back to you." Kitty walked to the door and opened it, "Thank you once again." She abruptly closed the door.  
  
The Professor stared intently at the door, "choose wisely Kitty and do it quickly."  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I went outside, last visited that Professor and since I last talked to Pietro. I just couldn't face him or come to terms with the way he used me, humiliated me. Surprisingly Dad and Kory weren't reacting to my suspension as I thought they would. Dad has been very supportive and Kory has been... well Kory. Dad convinced me or rather bribed me to take a walk, a ride, anything, just get out the house for a change. I had to admit though I was actually tired of staring at my four bedroom walls. So I took Dad's advice.  
  
The beach was always so calming, so soothing. Mom loves the beach; I guess that's where I got it. I just look out at the horizon and the setting sun and my problems just melt away.  
  
"Kitty? Hi, how are you?"  
  
I looked at him. How could he just stand there and pretend he has no ulterior motive. "What do you want Pietro?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a while, why didn't you call?"  
  
"I've been re-evaluating my life and the things in it. I've decided that there are some things that I need to get rid off." She glared at him her tone cold and stiff.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong?" He walked up to her and took her hand.  
  
The ice barrier she had put up melted and she gave a slight shudder. "... please don't touch me!"  
  
He drew back. "Kitty please tell me what's going on with you?"  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye. "A couple of weeks ago I found out that I was mutant. I have some stupid ability called phasing, which means I can pass through solid objects. I also found out that you're one too. I know all about you and your father, about the Brotherhood and recruiting of mutants to fight some stupid war." She rose and eyebrow at him questionly.  
  
"It's not a war! My father just wants to be prepared for the future. Wait... who told you all of this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who told me! "What I don't understand is why did you have to use me? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"  
  
"Kitty I didn't use you! This has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"So why didn't you tell me before Pietro? Didn't you trust me enough to think that I would understand?"  
  
"Would you have understood Kitty? Listen, you're not the one my father's interested in..." Pietro hadn't realised what he said until the damage was done.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not the one your father's interested in? I don't understand, the only other person is..." Kitty's eyes widened, "Kory! So you did use me! You used me to get closer to Kory!"  
  
Pietro gave an exasperated sigh. "Kitty I didn't use you."  
  
"Kory's mutant power - what is it? Is she like me?"  
  
"You didn't know she was a mutant did you?" He looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Get real Pietro - up till a little while ago I didn't even know I was a mutant! Now Kory's mutant ability - what is it?" Kitty asked him demandingly.  
  
"She's like you in a way - can pass through solid objects." Pietro scuffed. "Her other ability also reflects her personality - it's poison. When Kory's in her transparent form, unlike you she can emit a highly lethal gas that works through the body rapidly and totally shuts down the immune system. Extremely dangerous and she knows it. My father knows it too. She is the ultimate weapon - his ultimate weapon."  
  
Tears streamed down Kitty's face, a small whimper escaped her.  
  
Pietro drew a deep breath and swallowed. "Kitty you have to trust me when I say that I didn't use you. My father already knew about you and Kory - my interest in you has nothing to do with all of this."  
  
"How could I have been so stupid? I not only believed everything you said but actually convinced myself I loved you!"  
  
"Kitty don't say that! This thing with my father, I don't exactly know everything he has planned. but what I do know is that I would never let anything happen to you - I love you!"  
  
"Come off it Pietro. You're lying to me now just like you've been lying to me all along. I'm sick of this - you can just leave me alone!"  
  
"Kitty please... please don't do this!"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
He tried reaching out to her again but it didn't work. He got nothing. He just turned around and left.  
  
I swelled up inside. My insides began to ache and I could feel that little spark, that spark that was left inside me after getting suspended, finding out that I was a mutant, that Kory was a mutant, just go out. I sat there for hours and didn't move. How ironic. The place I came to for release from the real world has spiralled into the unknown. I felt like dying.  
  
"Hey Kitty. How are you doing? I heard what happened."  
  
"Oh hey Kurt. I'm hanging in there, taking it one day at a time."  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"I think it's a cry worthy situation, don't you?"  
  
"No I mean just now. I could always tell when someone has just been crying."  
  
"Oh that. Sort of. Pietro and I had a disagreement that's all. It's nothing to make a big deal about."  
  
"I didn't know you two were so serious."  
  
"We're not actually. It's just that he's my friend and I hate fighting with my friends."  
  
"I'm not stupid Kitty! I see the way you look at him; you don't want to be just friends."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kitty he's not worth your tears, forget about him. He's the enemy. Why don't you say you and me go grab some burgers and a catch a movie?"  
  
"That's really sweet of you Kurt but I want to be alone tonight. I've got alot to think about."  
  
"Alright maybe another time then. I'm always here for you Kitty, I hope you know that."  
  
****************************************************************************  
*****  
  
I was still having some trouble wrapping my head around the whole mutant thing, especially when it came to Kory but I was getting used to it. I even stared practicing with my powers a bit but I had to admit it was hard. I really had to go back and see that Professor. On the other hand my insides felt as though they had been sucked out through a straw. I couldn't eat, sleep or even breathe without thinking about Pietro. Call me crazy but I still had feelings for that lying, idiotic weasel! I wanted to call him so badly and even picked up the phone too but just then Kory burst through the door.  
  
"You'll never believe what an incredible night I just had."  
  
"Oh you did. Well that's great Kory, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm speaking about?"  
  
"No, not really. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Me and Pietro!"  
  
"It's Pietro and me."  
  
What Kory had just said took a few moments to register to my brain and then my heart just dropped. My knees went weak and my mouth went dry. I managed to stutter out,  
  
"Er... you and Pietro what?"  
  
"We had a date silly. Dinner, dancing, and a moonlit stroll on the beach. It was so romantic. I told you he would come around."  
  
"Did he kiss you?"  
  
"You know for some strange reason he didn't. I could tell he wanted too because the mood was set but he just kept avoiding it. I'll eventually get him to kiss me though, it's just a matter of time."  
  
"Well... that's... um, great Kory. Just great. I'm glad you had a nice time and I wish you all the best."  
  
"Kitty are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you're crying, and that's not like you."  
  
"It's just that I'm so happy for you, it's seems as though you've finally found the perfect guy."  
  
"Really? That's so cool of you Kitty. I'm gonna take a bath. Look, I'm still shaking from all that excitement." (A/N - I can't believe she bought that! Talk about stupid!)  
  
Just then I felt my entire world fall apart. I had lost Pietro. I lost Pietro to my sister. Anyways what did I care, he used me. Nope, I wasn't convincing myself. The phone rang...  
  
"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you?"  
  
"Who is this? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I told you to stay away from Pietro Maximoff but it seems as though you want to play it the hard way. That's fine but you'll be sorry and that's a promise."  
  
The line went dead. Who was that? I was so scared and I had no one to talk too. I felt so alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you thought. Pray that writer's block doesn't creep in too rapidly. Maybe to get my juices flowing some more I'll try writing another one-shot. What do you think? I got only two reviews for my last chapter but I'm aiming, hoping for at least a few more this time. I post the next chapter up soon. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven.  
  
Author's Note: Why doesn't anyone want to review? I feel so rejected - I knew I shouldn't have posted this stupid story! I knew it was a long shot! Does this fic really make sense to you guys or is it just STUPID! I'm thinking of discontinuing it! Anyways warning - this chapter is pure fluff (YUCK!) - I almost passed out writing it. But I know I've got to Let Pietro and Kitty have a little time to themselves to sort things out. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
The next afternoon, I stepped out side to get some air. Resting on the welcome mat was a cuddly snow-white teddy bear with a sad face holding a red balloon that said 'Forgive Me', a bouquet of red roses propping it up. I reached over and took out the card - it was from Pietro, who else! I contemplated going over there but the bear was just so cute, it even smelled like him. I couldn't give it up. But I couldn't keep it either - I mean how would that look. I groaned inwardly and slammed my door shut, making my way over to Pietro's.  
  
Walking up to his house I could hear faint shouting from inside. As I drew closer, it became more audible. Pietro and his Dad were having a disagreement and I was the main topic.  
  
I didn't want to listen, I tried with all my might not to listen but I just couldn't help it...  
  
"It is imperative that you keep sight of our goal Pietro. You can't allow your feelings for this girl to cloud your thinking."  
  
"Oh cut the crap Dad - my feelings for Kitty has got nothing to do with this. The human race doesn't know about us - who knows if they'll ever know about us. We're preparing for a war that may never even happen!"  
  
"Don't be foolish Pietro! It's only a matter of time before our presence is made known and when that time comes we'll be able to stand up and defend ourselves instead of cowering in the shadows. She's already been to the institute Pietro, already been to see Charles - that's makes her the enemy. You must stay away from her and focus on what is important!"  
  
"But I don't want to stay away from her! I don't see her as the enemy! Why can't you just go and visit Professor Xavier? Just listen to what he has to say!"  
  
"Charles is a hopeless dreamer. His way of peace - through talks and negotiations - it will never come to be. To get what you want you must stand up for yourself and take action! You see my son, we need to be united, and I need to know that you are by my side and that I can count on you. So I want you to forget about this girl and focus more on her sister. Her mutant abilities will be a great asset to us."  
  
"Dad I love Kitty and there's nothing I can do to change that!"  
  
"Being melodramatic is sometimes not a good thing Pietro!"  
  
"Urgh! Why won't you just listen to me?"  
  
"This discussion is over Pietro!"  
  
I heard footsteps fade and then some drawing closer to me. Oh crap! The doorknob shifted and I froze. Oh please, oh please let this stupid power kick in. It didn't. I really need to go and see that Professor!  
  
"Hi Pietro." I would give anything to be anywhere else but here right now.  
  
"Kitty what are you doing here?" Pietro eyed the flowers and bear behind my back. "You're returning my gift I see."  
  
"Well that was my original idea but then..."  
  
"You heard everything that my father just said."  
  
"Well not everything."  
  
"So exactly how much did you hear?"  
  
"Just enough to know that I should be the one apologizing to you."  
  
"Yeah you should be! You shouldn't have to believe that I care about you from an argument between my dad and me! You should have trusted me."  
  
"I know I messed up - I'm sorry."  
  
"So is this the part where I'm supposed to forgive you?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You shut me down before I even had a chance to explain Kitty!"  
  
Her temper flared a bit. "Well if you had tried a little bit harder maybe you would have had the chance to explain."  
  
"You said some things that were totally uncalled for!"  
  
"I said some things that were totally uncalled for? You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth and I said some things that were totally uncalled for?"  
  
"You pushed me away Kitty! Look I'm really not in the mood for this right now! I gotta get out of here!" Pietro pushed past me.  
  
I breathed nervously, hesitating a bit. Finally I decided to grab his hand. "Pietro I didn't come here to fight with you."  
  
"Well then why did you come?"  
  
"At first to return these but then I heard what you said and I realised that I owed you an apology."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at me. There was a long pause of silence. I had to do something to stop the deafening pause. It was a last resort,  
  
"I heard you and Kory went out last night."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
"Nothing just curious, I guess."  
  
"Well frankly it's none of your business."  
  
"That was way harsh."  
  
"As you would put it 'I'm sorry'."  
  
Alrighty then, I realised this wasn't going too well. The tears just welled up in my eyes, I couldn't think straight. I managed a sobby,  
  
"She told me you didn't kiss her, why?"  
  
"Don't you think that's a little obvious?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"I love you Kitty." His voice lowered a bit, "that's something that's never gonna change."  
  
I couldn't fight it anymore. I threw my arms around him and started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Pietro, I really am. I'm so sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry you felt as though I was pushing you away....."  
  
He silenced my rambling by placing a kiss on my lips. We stood there for while totally engrossed in each other, neither of us wanting to let the other go. I reluctantly pulled away...  
  
"So does this mean you accept my apology?" I smiled at him mischievously.  
  
"Only if you promise to take good care of me."  
  
My smiled grew wider, "it's a deal!" he hugged me tightly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
We sat on Pietro's porch swing talking. I rested my head on his lap and he played with a loose lock of my hair. I closed my eyes for just a moment but soon fell asleep. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but when he woke me I saw the most beautiful sunset.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous!"  
  
"Hey. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"For about an hour or so."  
  
"So you just watched me sleep for an hour?"  
  
He shrugged, "it wasn't hard."  
  
I smiled back but then a thought quickly occurred to me and I furrowed my brows.  
  
"Pietro do you think we'll always be together?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Why don't you want to be?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's just that - your Dad."  
  
"Forget about him. He's too caught up with this stupid idea of his."  
  
"But what if he..."  
  
"Kitty don't worry about it. My Dad can't do anything to hurt you or come between us." He kissed me lightly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But there's something else. I've been receiving these really weird phone calls lately. Someone has been calling and telling me to stay away from you or I'll be sorry. The call I got last night was much more intense. The voice said that because I haven't left you alone I'm going to pay and that's a promise. What should I do Pietro, I'm so scared."  
  
"Have you tried calling the police?"  
  
"Will they believe me? Or will they think that I'm some weird teenager receiving crank calls from her boyfriend or something?"  
  
"What about your Dad?"  
  
"He'll never let me go out in public again!"  
  
"Don't worry Kit I'm here for you. We'll figure something out."  
  
I got up from on top Pietro's lap and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed to hear that."  
  
I then remembered there was something else I didn't tell him. Curse all these secrets.  
  
"Pietro there's something else. I think Kurt has a little crush on me."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well remember the other night when you two were studying at my house?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of. What about it?"  
  
"When you guys left I found a note on the counter and it kind of creeped me out."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"I don't remember much but it was something like words can't express the way I feel about you, I can't imagine my life without you and I promise one day we will be together."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me all this before Kitty? This could be something serious."  
  
"I thought it was nothing until I started getting those weird phone calls, now I'm not so sure."  
  
My eyes shifted around aimlessly and caught sight of my watch - it was nine thirty. It was getting late and Dad would be home soon. I didn't want him to worry so I said goodnight to Pietro. Just as I was about to leave, he held my hand and said,  
  
"Promise to call me if you get anymore phone calls or you just want to talk?"  
  
"I promise Pietro, I'll call."  
  
He then drew me into another tight hug and then a long kiss. When we finally broke apart, he smiled warmly and mouthed a quiet...  
  
"I love you Kitty."  
  
I kissed him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Notes: See what did I tell you - pure fluff! I think this chapter had enough fluff in it for the entire story! Yuck! Well do whatever you feel comfortable doing, I know I can't force yuh! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.  
  
Author's Note: I know I said I'd be updating this one quicker but I'm just so darn lazy! *Slaps hand!* Here's chapter Twelve - hope you like it and I really hope this is not getting too boring or confusing. Thanks for the reviews they've really kept me going for this fic, it's not like my usual - Romance/Humor - so it's sort of difficult (new things always are) but I'm trying everything out. So thank you to those who reviewed and have been so kind.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
The phone rang. When I picked it up there was no answer. It rang again. Someone was making crank calls, or so I thought.  
  
The phone rang again but when I picked it up this time there was an answer.  
  
"Watch your back Kitty, it won't be long now. I'll make you sorry. Sorry you ever laid eyes on Pietro."  
  
The line went dead. Who was this creep? I had to get to the bottom of this and soon. It was so late and I didn't want to call and disturb Pietro so I'll tell him about this in the morning.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The night flew by. I was awakened by a phone call. I was so hesitant to answer the phone but it could have been something important.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Katherine?"  
  
"Speaking. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Principal Darkholme. I'm just calling to inform you that effective immediately you are no longer on suspension. You may return to school tomorrow and resume your normal school routine."  
  
"Really? That's great. What happened? I thought you said you had an eye witness?"  
  
"Well this student's story seemed to be quite accurate but after kept changing drastically. We later found out that they were nowhere near the scene at that time and was just trying to be a hero. Since there were no fingerprints, no hard evidence for us to go by to prove that you actually did this, we had no further choice but to close the matter until a later time."  
  
"Thank you ma'am, this is so great."  
  
"Welcome back Kitty. I'll see tomorrow."  
  
It was the end of at least one nightmare, now I just had to deal with Kurt and that's it. Oh yeah and not forgetting this whole mutant thing! I called Dad up and told him the good news. He was so excited and relieved that he suggested we go out to dinner to celebrate. School hadn't let out yet so I had to wait a while before I could tell Pietro and Kory the good news.  
  
I saw Pietro and Kory pull up into his driveway. I ran upstairs to call him immediately. He took forever to answer his phone but I let it go on ringing. Finally he replied,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pietro, guess what?"  
  
"Kitty you're actually buzzing. This must be really great news."  
  
"Yep, the principal called and I'm off suspension. I'll be back at school tomorrow. Isn't that great?"  
  
"That's wonderful but what happened?"  
  
"I'll explain all the details when I see you later. Can..."  
  
"Maybe you can explain it over dinner tonight. How about we get something to eat, maybe even see a movie and go for a long walk on the beach."  
  
"Sounds wonderful, what time?"  
  
"Well I'll pick you up around eight and we can go to..."  
  
"Wait, that's not a good idea. I don't want Kory to see us leaving together. What do you say if I agree to meet you at the burger joint around eight?"  
  
"I'd say you'd have to tell your sister about us sometime. Besides it's getting dark very early and I don't want you walking around all by yourself....."  
  
"I'll be fine. So it's a date. I'll see you at eight."  
  
"Um... alright but be careful. Listen I've got to go but I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
I felt as though someone was listening outside my door. When I went to check it out I didn't see anything. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I soon remembered that I had promised Dad that we would go out to dinner. I had to call him and reschedule. All I got was his voicemail so I left a message.  
  
I headed out at half seven because truth be told, I was a little afraid of the dark. When I got to The Pit however, Pietro was nowhere in sight. I scanned all over and even asked someone to check the men's room. When I checked outside for his car it was not there. I saw Kurt at the counter having a shake so I asked him if he had seen Pietro.  
  
"I think he just left a few seconds ago with your sister."  
  
"He did? But we had plans, how could he do that?"  
  
"I told you he was a waste of your time. Now if it was me I would never....."  
  
"Yeah Kurt I get the point. I'm gonna head on home before it gets too dark."  
  
"Can I give you a lift home?"  
  
"No thanks, I need some air."  
  
I was beginning to think Kurt was right. How could Pietro just leave with Kory? There I go again - not trusting him - there had to be a logical explanation.  
  
Wow it was this dark already, maybe I should have called a cab. I was getting scared so I took a shortcut through the park. Boy was that was a stupid move! I could hear voices. Someone was calling my name.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?"  
  
No reply. Like I was actually gonna get one! I began to run but soon tripped because something grabbed my legs. I felt something warm and runny against my skin - my leg had been slashed. Blood was gushing out of the gaping wound and I couldn't stand. When I passed my hand over the wound, I felt something hard like glass. I had glass shards inside my flesh.  
  
It was getting darker.  
  
I concentrated to make myself... phaseable - but... but it didn't work! What good was this stupid mutation if I couldn't even use it! I should have gone back to see that Professor! He told me that I had to act quickly but I just didn't...  
  
"Ah!"  
  
I screamed out in pain. Something lunged at me and scratched me all the way down the side. I could feel the blood running out like water from a faucet. I touched my back and could feel the skin shredded and dangling. I was then kicked over onto my back. I could feel the shards dig deeper and deeper into my skin. I was hit in the face a couple of times and then dragged towards something big and hard. My hands were tied together and so were my feet. I tried concentrating again so that I could at least escape this person/s grasp but I couldn't think about anything besides the pain - it was excruciating. I was slashed on my other side and then jabbed on the wound. I let out a shrill cry and was hit one final blow and then everything faded to black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Next Chapter up soon - gonna get this story completed and out of the way so that I can focus more on the new one. Well please review, I hope you liked it! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.  
  
Author's Note: Hey thanks for the reviews from both you guys. I would have waited till I got a few more (doubtful!), but I promised I'd update quickly and get this fic out the way so I can wrap up some of the others. So to K.K.L. - I know I just love cliffys but you have to bear with me. I like to leave you wanting more. And to Spunky-Rooney-Fan - I thank you for your review and I hope you check out some of my other fics as well.  
  
And as a special treat, I'm uploading two chapters tonight. So I hope you enjoy and please do review. I thank you.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
[A/N - Pietro is searching for Kitty, bumps into Kory at the burger joint. Oh yeah forgot to mention this is first time Kitty isn't giving her P.O.V, as you know she laid out at the moment. So for just this chapter or at least part of it, the other characters shall entertain you.]  
  
"Hey Kory wait up."  
  
"Hey Pietro. What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen your sister? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Not today, no. Why are you looking for her anyway?"  
  
"Um... she er... she has some homework I asked her to look at. I really need to get it from her."  
  
"Well if I see her I'll be sure and tell her."  
  
"Thanks a lot Kory, you're a life saver."  
  
"Hey Pietro, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Sort of busy, why?"  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"  
  
"Nah I've got a lot of studying to do, I'll have to take a rain check. Hope you're not too angry with me."  
  
"Angry with you, never. I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah later."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
[A/N: Kory calls Pietro on the phone.]  
  
"Hello Pietro?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm afraid Kitty isn't here, which is so totally weird. I mean she's always home, especially when she doesn't have to be."  
  
"Alright thanks, I'll go check around to see if I can find her."  
  
"You need any help?"  
  
"Not really, I'll let you know if anything comes up. Thanks again Kory."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
[A/N: Bumps into Kurt outside the park.]  
  
"Hey Kurt, have you seen Kitty around?"  
  
"Not today. If you hadn't stood her up last night maybe she wouldn't be avoiding you."  
  
"You saw Kitty last night, where?"  
  
"At The Pit, duh. She came in last night looking for you and I told her I saw you left with Kory. She seemed pretty upset." Kurt smirked somewhat.  
  
"Oh no, she must have thought... I was only giving Kory a ride home, she told me she was afraid to walk home in the dark and insisted that I give her a ride home."  
  
"So you just left and you knew you were meeting Kitty here! You know what I think it about time you back off! You don't deserve Kitty; she needs someone who will always be there for her. You let her walk outside alone, she's afraid of the dark too you know." He narrowed his eyes menacingly at Pietro.  
  
"I... I didn't know that and besides I offered to give her a... wait this is none of your business."  
  
"One word muscle-head - TWINS! Besides I knew it, you don't know anything about her so why don't you just leave her alone. Kory likes you, stick with her."  
  
"Listen Kurt I don't have the time for this right now. I've got to go find Kit..."  
  
"What do you mean find her? She's missing?"  
  
"Just stay out of it!" Pietro gave Kurt a slight shove.  
  
Kurt's hands balled into fists and he clenched his jaw. "No I care for Kitty too much to just stand by and let anything happen to her. I'm gonna help look whether you like it or not!"  
  
Pietro looked at Kurt and then gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine! You check the mall and I'll check in here. Call me if you find her or find out anything." He took out his cell phone and gave his number to Kurt.  
  
As just as Kurt was about to walk off he grabbed his hand, "and I mean it Kurt - call me if you find anything!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Ah this is useless! I can't find her anywhere?" Pietro kicked a pebble in his frustration. He sat down on a nearby park bench and buried his face in his hands, his gorgeous sliver hair glistening in the sun's afternoon glow. He raised his head and caught sight of something. He furrowed his brows and made his way over to the slumped object resting against the tree.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kitty are you alright? What happened to you? Kitty? Kitty wake up!"  
  
She stirred a bit.  
  
"Kitty?" He kissed her forehead lightly, "Kitty please wake up!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Pietro? What... what am I..." She tried to move but yelled out in pain.  
  
"Don't try to move. I'm gonna get some help..." he nervously got his phone out, "don't worry." He raised a hand up to her face and she winced under his touch.  
  
"Pietro, please, you have to help me, it hurts so much."  
  
Just as he was about to dial, his cell rang. It as Kurt.  
  
"Hey Pietro, I've searched the mall - no trace of Kitty."  
  
"It's okay Kurt, I found her here in the park..."  
  
"You did? Well why didn't you call? You had me searching here when I could have been..."  
  
"Would you let me finish? She's banged up pretty bad and I can't move her so I'm gonna call an ambulance or something..."  
  
"No wait Pietro - I've got a better idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. Other one coming soon. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen.  
  
Author's Note: Alright next chapter as promised.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty forced her eyes open and adjusted them to the bright lights around her. She stared groggily at the unfamiliar surroundings but saw Pietro at the side of her bed, his head plopped down due to a deep sleep.  
  
Kitty smiled weakly and she slowly but painfully glided her hand across the bed and over to him. She lightly touched his cheek with her index finger and he bolted up immediately.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
"Kitty... how are you feeling? You okay?"  
  
She scoffed, "even my fingernails hurt." Kitty closed her eyes to blink back the tears of pain, a single tear slid down her cheek. "Where am I?"  
  
"At the Xavier Institute. Kurt thought it was a good idea to bring you here instead of a hospital. He's crazy about you Kitty and I can't blame him." He took her hand and laced his fingers in with hers. "I was so worried about you - I thought I'd lost you." His voice cracked slightly.  
  
"I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily." She squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
  
He stood up and brought his face closer to hers. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw her fright, her pain, how alone she felt. "Kitty I love you so much." He kissed her slowly.  
  
Kitty was drawn into his kiss until she felt something cool drip onto her cheek. She drew back a bit and saw that Pietro's eyes were damp. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kit. If I had been there this would never have happened." He lowered his head a bit.  
  
"It's alright Pietro - it's not your fault. I should have waited for you or at least took a cab home." She chuckled.  
  
"Kitty this isn't funny! I didn't have any idea where you were and that scared the hell out of me. I searched for hours; I thought I'd never see you again..." his hand still woven tightly to hers. "I never thought of myself as being weak, having any fears, having any doubts as to what my life would be like - until I met you Kitty. You're my weakness, you fill my head with so many doubts, I can't imagine my life without you..." he closed his eyes.  
  
Kitty smiled at him and despite the intense pain propped herself up a little. She moved her free hand over his cheek and drew him closer to her. She whispered softly to him...  
  
"I love you Pietro and I always will." She kissed him again - this time with a deeper passion than before.  
  
Kurt stood outside the half opened recovery room door, his back to the wall, listening - his heart wrenching with pain. So intense was his love for Kitty that he couldn't bear to see her with anyone else but him. He slammed a fist against the wall and cursed himself for not making his move sooner. Kitty could have been his, could have been with him instead of Pietro. *What can I do now? She is so blinded by her love for him I wouldn't even cast the smallest shadow.*  
  
Dejectedly Kurt walked away.  
  
The couple finally broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Kitty felt a faint blush creep her cheeks so she quickly asked...  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"About a week."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Well when your condition stabilized, Professor Xavier thought it would be best to keep you a little while longer for observation."  
  
"So you've been in and out of here for a week?"  
  
"Actually I stayed here for the entire week."  
  
"Here at the institute?"  
  
"Here in this room."  
  
"Pietro are you crazy? You haven't been home in a week? What about your Dad? What about... my Dad? Oh crap!"  
  
Just then the Professor wheeled in with Kurt following closely behind.  
  
"It's alright Kitty. I talked to your father and explained everything." He cast his eyes over at Pietro.  
  
Pietro raised a brow. "Kitty I'm gonna head on home and get cleaned up. I'll come back later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He kissed her hand and walked slowly out the room. He saw Kurt throw a glance at him but he didn't even bother to respond.  
  
The Professor smiled at Kitty... "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay I guess but what did you say to my father?"  
  
"As soon as Kurt and Pietro brought you in, I immediately contacted your father and alerted him of the situation. He came over the next day - with Kory - and I explained everything to him. He was very reasonable. He even came and visited you a couple of times."  
  
"So... he wasn't angry? He doesn't think of me any differently?"  
  
"Why should he Kitty? Afterall you are still his daughter and he loves you deeply - being a mutant shouldn't change that."  
  
"I guess so." She smiled weakly.  
  
"You look exhausted Kitty, you should get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow and we can finish up our discussion."  
  
"Thank you Professor - for everything."  
  
"You're welcome Kitty." He smiled at her.  
  
The Professor wheeled out of the room. Kurt stood there for a while staring at her and then turned around to leave as well.  
  
"Kurt please wait - I wanna talk to you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: Next chapter coming soon. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews K.K.L. and Aqueous - you guys' rock! Anyways can't include what Kitty and Kurt talked about, it'd give too much away and as you know I wanna keep the suspense going just a little while longer. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A dark shadow stood hovering over Kitty's bed, eyes glowing bright.  
  
"Sleep peacefully little traitor, sleep peacefully. For soon you shall pay."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After about two weeks in bed the Professor finally gave me a tour of the institute and properly introduced me everyone. Getting around on a pair of crutches was difficult but I managed somewhat. I had to admit everything seemed a little intimidating but cool nonetheless. I seriously contemplated moving here - it would be very helpful not to mention stable for not only me but my mutant ability as well. The kids were really nice all except for Rogue - she was kind of scary. But I guess I just needed to get used to her, which wouldn't be much of a problem since the Professor said we'd be sharing a room. The Professor interrupted my train of thought...  
  
"Kitty I have some more good news for you."  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"You can return home."  
  
"Go home? But I thought..."  
  
"I know Kitty but if you do decide to come live here at the institute you'll need some of your own things." The Professor smiled.  
  
"I guess so. Thanks again Professor, I can't remember the last time I've felt this complete." She hugged him warmly.  
  
"That's perfectly alright Kitty. I'm happy I could help. Pietro is waiting in the hallway to take you home."  
  
"He is?" She smiled. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Kitty?"  
  
"Is Pietro really a threat to me... what I meant to say is - is he really a threat to us?" Her eyes glazed over.  
  
"I'm not certain of that Kitty. At the moment I'm not truly convinced that even Pietro himself knows where his loyalty lies." He looked at her worried expression and patted her hand reassuringly, "maybe you can convince to find the best way." He smiled at her and turned to wheel away.  
  
Kitty watched the Professor's retreating form and shook her head - *I'll try Professor, I promise I'll try.* She then raced, [A/N: imagine Kitty racing on a pair of crutches! Hilarious!] to the hallway to meet Pietro.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The car ride home was pretty quiet; Kitty even slept a little. She had so many things running through her mind - it all seemed too confusing.  
  
As they pulled into Pietro's driveway, Kitty saw that the lights inside her house weren't on. Typical - her father and Kory weren't home. Pietro turned off the engine and opened the car door casually glancing over at Kitty. He noticed she just sat there, staring blankly ahead. He placed a hand on hers...  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled at him and then drew him into a hug. "I'm just confused maybe even a little tired."  
  
"Well come on then - let's get you inside."  
  
Just then a car pulled into the driveway next door and Kitty's face brightened. She looked at Pietro and smiled widely...  
  
"Daddy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this one was so short but it was way boring. Well please review - that is if you're not half asleep by the end of it. I'll get the next one out immediately. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update but I guess it doesn't matter because not many people are even reading this fic so my incentive to update kind of waned. Anyways for you Aqueous – I'm posting this chapter up for your sake mostly and to kind of get this story out of the way quickly.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
After spending most of the night tossing and turning, Kitty finally fell asleep peacefully in her room. Admittedly getting to sleep was quite a task, considering that in a few hours she would be leaving her entire life – the only way of life she'd ever known behind. So many things weighed heavily on her mind... her father... her sister... Pietro.  
  
Outside her window however, stood two shadows,  
  
"The time has come. You move tomorrow night." The taller of the two whispered huskily.  
  
"And what about Pietro? Are you sure he won't try and interfere?"  
  
"Don't worry about Pietro. I have a pretty good idea of how to handle with him."  
  
The small figure let out a slow yet maniacal cackle.  
  
"Fear not Kitty but you're in for a rude awakening."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pietro walked up the stairs and headed for Kitty's bedroom. He sighed to himself at the thought of her being so far away but he still wasn't fully convinced that he should join Xavier's team. He truly loved Kitty but Magneto was his father – and you can't turn your back on family. Or can you?  
  
"Knock, knock. You all packed?" Pietro's large blue eyes stared at her intently.  
  
She smiled at him. "Almost. I just have to figure out how to get my half of the room into this little suitcase."  
  
"So I guess that leaves no room in there for me?" He raised a fist to his heart, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Kitty knitted her brows together and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Pietro, everything has been so up in the air – I mean between finding out that Kory and me are mutants, nearly getting killed and moving to a new place, we've never really talked about your part in all of this."  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I'm not... exactly sure... what my part in this should be."  
  
"Where do you think it is?" She chewed on the corner of her lip.  
  
"I don't know... probably with my father – even though I don't really know what he's got planned either." Pietro slowly walked over and took a seat beside Kitty.  
  
"Would I be totally selfish if I said that I wanted it to be with me?" She took his hand and guided it up to her cheek, soaking in the warmth of his skin. "I need it to be with me."  
  
"Oh Kit, I love you so, very much but I can't come with you to Xavier's - you know that. I can't defy my father... I just can't." He gently removed his hand from her grasp.  
  
She cast her eyes downwards, whispering quietly... "I just don't understand why you're willing to stay with someone, to offer yourself up so freely to a cause that's so obviously wrong."  
  
"He's my father Kitty! My family – the only one I've got."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed over. "You've got me. Aren't I important to you?"  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "That's not what I meant Kit."  
  
She smiled weakly, eyes now locked onto his. "I know. Hold me, please?"  
  
Pietro enveloped her a warm hug, passing his hand along her back reassuringly. What was going to happen to them? He had promised Kitty that they would always be together, he had promised himself that he wouldn't ever let anything happen to her but now things just seemed so complicated. How could he protect her when he couldn't even protect himself? He wasn't even certain of what they needed protection from – although it's inevitability was dead on.  
  
When the couple finally emerged from each other's arms, Pietro gave Kitty a quick glance over. *You're so precious – what would I ever do without you?* He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and slowly gravitated towards her. "I love you Kitty, never forget that." He closed the small gap between and captured her lips in a world of sheer ecstasy.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The drive to the institute was quiet. Kitty still shaken up by the long goodbye between her and her father not to mention the fact that Kory wasn't even there to see her off. She rested comfortably against the headrest of the car, her eyes fluttering from exhaustion.  
  
Pietro glanced over at her and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
She sighed somewhat sadly. "How weird it's gonna be not having you next door. I miss you already."  
  
"I'm only a phone call away Kit. Plus I can come over anytime you want." He removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it onto hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
She smiled at him warmly. Little did they know of the danger lurking in the backseat.  
  
"SAY GOODNIGHT!"  
  
Pietro's car swerved furiously on the winding road, Kitty screaming loudly.  
  
"Pietro what's going on? Pietro? Pietro?" He wasn't there. "Pietro where are you?"  
  
A loud horn honked and Kitty screamed even louder as she came face to face with what seemed to be a large vehicle - her sight blinded by the huge, bright headlights. The loud honk came again, drawing closer. She tightly shut her eyes, ready to face her impending doom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
A/N: Trying to get this one finished so the next chapter should be up soon. Well you know the drill – REVIEW. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen.  
  
A/N: Well as promised, here is the other chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I've never had that many reviews for any one chapter of this story, so it was a real comfort to me to see that you all actually took the time to review – and not only on this story but all my others as well because most of you are loyal reviewers of my stories. Thank you so much once again. And just to answer any questions as to where I'm going – Trinidad, my country of origin, for a month. Bitrona, I hadn't left yet, I'm now leaving on March 26th.  
  
Oh yeah just as a quick notice – I'm kinda stuck for ideas for Will It Be Me and I really want to update it before I go, so anyone got any suggestions ideas as to what the guys should do now. Even if it's just a little nudge to get me flowing.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty groggily flicked her eyes open, her head completely top heavy - as though a hippo had been doing jumping jacks on it. In total darkness, she staggered to her feet and stuck her hands out in front of her, feeling around for any sort of solid contact. She dragged her feet slowly forwards, afraid of toppling over, not having anything brace her. Finally, after much frustration, she came into contact with a cold hard wall and decided to feel around for a light switch. She was in luck.  
  
Flicking on the light, Kitty instinctively squinted her eyes shut, gradually opening them so that she could adjust to the now brightly lit room. She blinked a couple of times and massaged her temples for a bit of relief, only to make contact with something wet and sticky. Blood. She shook her head in disbelief and then stole a quick glance at the room in which she occupied. It wasn't a room at all; it was a hole. The tiny cubicle was cold and clammy, the bed and sink that sat in the corner, dirty and smelly, only used by the rats in which she shared the cell.  
  
Kitty hobbled over to where one of her crutches lay and helped prop herself up. She draped her arms around herself for warmth and then remembered what had happened in the car. "Pietro..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Wakey, wakey Pietro. It's time to get up." A feminine hand gently stoking his cheek.  
  
"Urgh... where? Where am I?" His eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
"That is of no consequence Pietro. The only thing that matters is that you're safe and you're here with me." She slowly whispered in his ear.  
  
Pietro swallowed, his throat dry as he managed a croaky... "Kitty. Where's Kitty?"  
  
"Kitty is no longer your concern. All that matters is you and me."  
  
Still a little hazy from whatever they had given him; Pietro struggled to piece his scattered thoughts together. *Kitty, me, car, Xavier's institute, accident, Kitty screaming...* that was it. He didn't remember anything else. What happened? What happened to Kitty?  
  
"Where... where's Kitty? Is she alright? I... I wanna see her." His voice grew a bit stronger and demanding.  
  
The young girl hissed. "Kitty - Kitty. Is she all that matters to you? Is she all you can think about? What about me? I love you too Pietro. Why can't you just notice me for once?"  
  
Then it clicked to him who the presence was – "Kory... is that you?  
  
"It's alright Pietro. I'm gonna take good care of you, everything is gonna be alright... I promise." She gently played with strands of his platinum hair.  
  
He shakily raised his hands and took a hold of hers. He forced his eyes open despite the massive urge to keep them tightly shut and slowly whispered... "Kory please... can you tell me where Kitty is?"  
  
"Kitty is our enemy Pietro. She belongs with those geeky X-Men and you and I belong together... here with your father.  
  
"Kitty, I want Kitty. Please Kory, if you love me, you'll tell me where she is." He gave her hand a slight squeeze.  
  
Kory smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid that's just not gonna be an option baby. It's just you, me and daddy from here on in." She slowly leant forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Pietro." She then turned around to leave.  
  
"Kory... Kory please..." Pietro tried to prop himself up on the bed.  
  
"Oopsy! I'm such a klutz; I almost forgot to give you your medicine." Kory drew a syringe from her pocket, along with a vial of blue liquid. "Can't have you running off to find Kitty, now can we." She then proceeded to insert the needle under Pietro's pale skin, ensuring every drop of liquid entered into his system. She slowly pulled the needle out and kissed him again, as he slowly began to drift off to sleep. "It's just you and me Pietro, just you and me." She once again turned around and silently left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Kitty concentrated again but got nothing. Not even a small sign of her phasing ability. She couldn't understand it. Why couldn't she do it? *Great, when I really need this stupid thing, it skips out on me!* Kitty shut her eyes and concentrated again. She breathed in slowly, out slowly, in slowly, out slowly and thought transparent. She felt her body tingle slightly and excitedly opened her eyes to view the results.  
  
...  
  
Nothing.  
  
*What is the matter with me? Pietro I'm trying, I really am. I want to be with you, I hope you're alright.* Kitty sighed and got on her knees, using her crutch to get herself up. She walked over to the door and groaned, banging the on it loudly. "Where am I? Why are you doing this to me? Hello... can anybody hear me?"  
  
The rats squeaking and scampering across the dusty cell floor was her only response. She began to think about the accident and Pietro, everything that happened, for she remembered it all too well. "Pietro, where are you?" She sighed silently and sobbed softly.  
  
"Don't cry Kitty. Pietro's safe and so you will be also." A deep masculine voice resonated from behind the cold steel door.  
  
Surprised, Kitty shot up and pressed her ear to the door. "Hello... is some one there?"  
  
"Don't worry my dear, everything will be fine."  
  
Kitty then heard the lock click.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
A/N: So how was it? Please review and let me know. I'll be waiting patiently. Next chapter up in a tick... 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. Wow, I got six of 'em. That was really a shocker – thanks a whole bunch. Hope you like this chapter, still waiting for a spectacular idea to hit for the continuation of Will It Be Me. Help? Anyone?  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro stirred slightly on the warm bed, which drew a stark contrast to the cold, damp and lifeless room in which he occupied. A ray of light streaked through a crack in the brick wall, and straight onto Pietro's platinum hair, giving off a blinding glow.  
  
The young speedster swallowed slowly, his throat parched, his lips rough and split open due to the lack of anything edible or liquefied. He shook his head slightly to clear the groggy feeling and to mask the thumping pain but it was to no avail – he was completely unsure of his surroundings.  
  
Wearily and with much frustration, Pietro tried to get himself off the bed, his body totally numb. Forcibly rolling himself over onto his side, he immediately lost control of his actions and abruptly fell to the floor with a loud thud. *Urgh... great!*  
  
Pietro scrambled up, grabbing hold onto anything solid that he came into contact with and stood wobbly on his feet, or what he thought were his feet. *What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?* He soon heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Morning sunshine..." Kory's bright smile instantly faded and was now replaced by a confused look, "Pietro?" She dashed over to the side of his bed and touched his bed covers, still feeling the warmth emanating from them. She narrowed her eyes menacingly, "Pietro, where are you?"  
  
***************************************  
  
"Come on Katherine, we've been through this already. Just give me the answer I'm looking for and you'll be free to go."  
  
"No." Kitty's nose flared slightly.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh Katherine – that's not the answer I'm looking for."  
  
Her eyes began to water. "I already told you – it's not my decision to make!"  
  
"And I already told you that it is. Everything rests in the palms of your hands Kitty," the man proceeded to gesture with his hands. "In the right you've got Charles Xavier and life with the X Men. Fighting for the peace of all human and mutant kind, which dare I say it – is a fool's dream. But in the left, you've got the opportunity to be free, whatever you want to be, whatever you chose to be, the chance to be with your sister..." He turned around to face her, an eyebrow raised, "the chance to be with Pietro... forever."  
  
Kitty's features softened somewhat when she heard Pietro's name. She cast her eyes towards the floor and shut them tightly. "I already told you Mr. Lensherr, I can't make that decision for Pietro because I honestly don't know which one he would chose."  
  
The man scoffed and turned away from the young girl, "and what would you chose Kitty? Would you give up the chance to be everything you ever wanted to be, the chance to actually be apart of something, to belong... just for Pietro?"  
  
She frowned and wiped the tears that slowly trickled on her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me? Why is it so important to you what I do with my life?"  
  
In a knee jerk reaction, Magneto quickly stalked up to Kitty and stared at her coldly. "It became my business when my son decided to throw away his life on something that has no future."  
  
"But doesn't his happiness count for anything? He's your son, you should want what's best for him." Kitty spat back challenging.  
  
"That's right, he is my son and this is what I think is best for him. I will not just stand by and let him be lead astray – not by you, not by anyone. He thinks he loves you but he's young, impulsive, naïve. Pietro doesn't know what he wants and it's my job as his father to protect him. So chose Kitty – chose for yourself and for him."  
  
"I don't know what it is you want me to say. If you want me to say that I don't love him, I just can't do that. I love Pietro – I love him more than life itself. I can't go on living, if it means that I'd have to live without him. He means everything to me and please don't take that away from me. Please don't take away the only good, true thing in my life – don't take him away from me."  
  
"If you love him, you have to let him go. You two come from very different worlds Kitty, it'll never work out. So..." the man placed a hand on her shoulder in mock sympathy, "will you end this now before someone ends up getting hurt?"  
  
Kitty sniffled softly, "Can I please just see him?"  
  
"Then I take it that you answer is in the affirmative – yes?"  
  
"Yes. Yes Mr. Lensherr, I'll leave Pietro alone." The tears began to fall more rapidly now.  
  
"Very well then Kitty, you can see Pietro. And then you'll be escorted home." Magneto turned around to leave but then stopped short... "oh by the way Kitty, there is absolutely no turning back now." He loudly shut the door behind him.  
  
Kitty whispered to herself... "I know that." She then sank to her knees, her body racking with sobs. "I'm sorry Pietro... forgive me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So do you like? Well please, please, please review... I'll be waiting. 


End file.
